Boy's night out
by chakeroo
Summary: What would happen if Rei, Makoto, Haruka and Mamoru decided to have their own drinking session after the girls did not invite them to a dinner Setsuna was having at Haruka and Michiru's house? Please read and review... :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… :D**_

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope all of you would all like this fanfic! This story contains pairings from the main characters of the series but I'll try to put more emphasis on Rei and Minako in the later chapters. :D Hope you'd enjoy the read… :D Oh and the characters here are in their mid 20's, Mamoru and Setsuna are maybe 27 or 28 years old while Hotaru is maybe 13 or 14 years old… :D

* * *

"Hey Ami, are you busy?" typed Makoto on the chat window after she noticed Ami was online after she logged in.

"Not really, why? Turn on your webcam and call me, it's much easier to talk that way," Ami responded as she put on her headphones. An invitation popped up on her computer screen and clicked yes.

Makoto saw the light beside the laptop's webcam turn on. "There. Can you see and hear me clearly?" asked Makoto as she arranged her laptop and the headphones on her head and blinked a couple of times. "Oh you're still at home! I thought you were already at the hospital," the brunette added as she sees Ami's bedroom at the background.

"Ummm… yeah. I took a couple of days off because I worked for 3 straight weeks. I was really tired and just got up an hour ago. Anyway, why did you ask if I was free for tonight?" Ami said as she took a book from the table and put it in front of her. She noticed that Makoto was in her living room, she could see some clothes and DVD's on the couch.

"I was wondering… if you know… we could get some dinner later… together. It'll be my treat…," Makoto could feel the blush growing on her face. The brunette was fidgeting under the table and she hoped Ami didn't notice it.

"Oh dinner? I can't. I'm meeting the girls later at Michi's house. Didn't Setsuna invite you?" Ami asked Makoto quizically.

"Uhmm… no actually. Anyway, it's okay. I guess I'll just hang out or just watch a dvd or something," Makoto said and smiled, trying to hide her disappointment. _'Why didn't Setsuna invite me?'_ the brunette thought.

"I could tell Sets if you want…" Ami said as she was cut off by Makoto, "No no no. It's okay really. I guess I'll take a raincheck then." Makoto then blushed again. "Of course Mako. Anything for you," Ami said as she blushed also and then she continued, "I have to go Mako, I have to get ready for later. I have to do some chores first…" Ami looked around her and pointed Makoto the unmade bed.

'_Ami's unmade bed… If I would be there, the bed sheets would probably on the floor and… she looks sexy on that wifebeater she's wearing but she'd look good even more without that… Stop Mako! Stop thinking that!'_ Makoto suddenly face palmed herself.

"Mako? Hey Mako!" Ami said at her earphones, she noticed Makoto was dazed and was looking intently on her unmade bed, she then blushed at the thought of Makoto lying in her unmade bed, naked. Suddenly Makoto face palmed herself and Ami let out an, "EEEEKK!" out of shock. "What happened Mako?" inquired the blue haired girl as she looked around Mako's apartment through the cam.

"Oh nothing! I just thought of something. Anyway, you better do the chores. Just call me if you need anything. Have fun!" Makoto said as she waved her hands at the cam

"Ok. I'll logoff now. Take care Mako!" Ami waved for a few seconds, she then logged off and went on her way to do chores and get ready for later.

Makoto changed her status on the chat with " "and sighed. _'I guess I'll just order take out then…"_ she then sighed and as she was about to stand up, a new message popped out from her laptop.

"Why so sad, Mako?" the message read, it came from Rei.

"I invited Ami for some dinner but she declined. She said she would be meeting you and the other girls at Michi's for dinner… " Makoto typed as she sighed.

"What dinner? I didn't get an invite on any dinner…" Rei replied. After a few seconds, she continued, "Wait, I'll call Ruka to ask if they invited her too…"

"Okay," answered Makoto.

After a minute or two, Rei typed, "Ruka's furious. She didn't even know Michi invited the girls for dinner!" After a few seconds, Makoto's phone rang, she answered, "Moshi moshi! Kino Makoto desu…"

"Mako! What did Ami tell you?" Haruka was on the other line.

"Wait Ruka…" she replied, she then typed "Ruka called me, buzz you after we talked." Then she continued talking to the short haired blonde, "She said Michi invited the girls over. She didn't know why I wasn't invited either.""

"So you, Rei and I are not invited? But it's my house too!" Haruka shouted at the brunette, making her pull away the phone from her ear.

"Why don't you ask Michi then," Makoto replied disappointedly and sighed.

"Well… that's the problem… We had a fight last night and I haven't talked to her yet! I'm at the race track right now, trying to cool off…" Haruka said almost in a whisper. Makoto noticed that they were going through tough times for a while just by the sound of her voice.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking," inquired Makoto.

"Well Michi's jealousy just went overboard last night! She slapped me and… Ugh… long story…" Haruka sighed, after she composed herself, she continued, "Wait, I haven't asked Rei but will Minako be at the dinner?"

"Wait I'll ask her," replied the brunette she then buzzed the miko and asked, "Is Mina going to that dinner thingy at Michi's?"

"I don't know… She said she would be going out with her new boytoy tonight but she said it wasn't sure… If the date is cancelled, she'd probably be at Michi's…" replied the miko.

"Awww… I'm sorry Rei…" was all Makoto could reply.

"It's okay. I have to get used to this kind of situation anyway… ," typed Rei.

Makoto then told Haruka what Rei said and for a while the short haired blonde thought and said, "Let's have a boy's night out! If they're going out and then we should do the same!"

"That would be great! Ha! We should enjoy ourselves too!" replied the brunette excitedly. "Wait, I'll tell Rei!" She then buzzed the miko.

"Yup?" typed Rei.

"Haruka said we should have a boy's night out!"

"Sure! Wait… if all the girls are there… We should invite Mamoru too! Since he came back a few days ago from the US…"

"Wait, I'll tell Haruka…"

Makoto told the short blonde haired girl and the latter agreed.

"Haruka said okay."

"Can you tell Haruka if we could not go to a bar… We can't talk seriously there. I noticed in her voice that she needs someone to talk too…" Rei replied.

Makoto thought for a moment and typed, "We could just do it here!"

"Wonderful idea! I have to go now, I have to tell Mamoru and then we'll pick up the drinks! Bye!" and then Rei signed out.

"Hey Ruka, is it okay if we just buy beer and drink it here in my apartment? I'll make some food or something. Rei isn't good with the whole crowd thing," Makoto suggested to the blonde.

"No problem! I'll bring some chips and some beer! I'll just have a few more laps after this and then I'll go to your place," Haruka answered.

"Okay. Hey Ruka, take care while driving!"

"Always am, dude," Haruka answered back and put down her cell phone.

Makoto stood up from where she was sitting and went to the kitchen to see what she can cook for the group.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… :D**_

A/N: Hi everyone! Second chapter! This chapter is quite long… I hope you enjoy this! And thanks to - jedicaro, water mixed flame, Espana-FTW, petiyaka and to sailor-ice... for the reviews... :D

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rei and Mamoru was now in front of Makoto's apartment holding a plastic bag full of food, 2 six packs and a bottle of Tequila.

"Are you sure this is enough?" Mamoru asked Rei as they entered Makoto's apartment complex.

"Haruka will also be bringing some drinks, so I guess that would be enough. I don't drink that much either so…" Rei replied as they entered the elevator and pushed the button for Makoto's floor.

Mamoru shrugged, looked at the miko and said, "I still can't believe that they did not invite you three. I'm pretty much used to not me being invited but you? Something is definitely going on!"

"I know! Anyway, let's not think about them! Let's just enjoy ourselves!" Rei grinned and punched her fist into the air earning a laugh from Mamoru.

"Having Aino Minako problems, are we?" Mamoru asked as the elevator doors open.

Rei blushed and said, "Shut up! That's none of your problem!" as she hurriedly went out the elevator.

"It kinda is my problem. Look Rei, you're like my little sister. It bothers me when I know you're hurting so much," Mamoru caught up with Rei and put his hand on her shoulders.

Rei sighed, pushed the doorbell on Makoto's apartment before replying, "Thanks for the concern Mamo-kun but it's really complicated. You know Minako and I are best friends and I can't say to her that she's more than a best friend to me."

"I know Rei. But nothing will happen if you would run away from your feelings forever either. The what if's are more painful than getting dumped," Mamoru replied.

Suddenly the door opened and Makoto gestured them to go inside. Haruka was already there, putting the beer (30 beers to be exact) in a cooler next to the couch. Rei noticed this and 2 crushed beer cans on the table and smirked, "Are you planning to get really wasted tonight, Ruka?"

"I hope so, Pyro! I won't be going home tonight anyway, I might as well get really drunk!" Haruka replied as she threw a can at the miko and Mamoru. Mamoru, Rei and Haruka opened their respective cans and gestured cheers to one another while Makoto came from the kitchen holding out a tray of assorted chips and dips, lemon, salt and some shot glasses and putting it on the table. Haruka then sat on the couch drinking her beer, Rei sat on the floor eating some of the chips facing Haruka, Mamoru sat beside Haruka as Makoto kneeled beside Rei and arranged some of the chips that fell on the table.

"Aaaaaarggghh!" shouted Haruka as she crushed the beer can on her right hand. "I'm still pissed that Michi didn't say anything about that fucking dinner!" the blonde woman said as she stood and got another beer from the cooler. A blast of wind suddenly surrounded the Senshii of wind.

"Dude, calm yourself!" Makoto shouted as she saw Haruka's eyes change color for a second.

"Sorry," Haruka composed herself and sat down again. She opened the beer can and drank all of its contents in 4 gulps.

"We can talk about it if you want," Rei said in a soothing tone. She then gestured to the brunette to give her another beer. The brunette complied and got her one.

"It's just that, Michi gets too jealous sometimes!" Haruka then drank her 5th consecutive beer in 15 minutes.

"What happened?" inquired Mamoru as she took out the bottle of Tequila from the plastic bag.

"I was in the race tracks practicing yesterday. And there was a photo shoot for one of the drivers there, after I got out of the car, one of the models approached me and wanted an autograph. So I said sure but then she wanted an autograph on her chest. I shrugged and signed her damn chest then suddenly she kissed me! I saw flashes from the corner of my eye so I pushed her away and said that I was already taken and I don't do stuff like that. She just smiled and said thank you," Haruka stooped low and looked at the can as she narrated the story. She then drank and continued, "Michi returned from her practice later that afternoon, I wasn't home yet so she decided to check the internet about my practice, she does that a lot to check on me without her calling me. And that damn pictures was the first to surface when she googled me! She saw that model kissing me! So when I got home, she suddenly slapped me and threw the damn laptop at me! She was yelling and I was yelling and I couldn't understand fully what was happening so when I calmed down, I got my pillow and slept at the guest room. She didn't know I was still awake when she checked up on me in the morning," Haruka was fighting not to cry. "It's just we've been through a lot worse than that, you know? I can't believe after all these years, she still doesn't trust me!" Haruka suddenly put her hands on her face. Sobs were heard and Rei went beside the blonde and hugged her. Makoto brushed the knee of Haruka to comfort her while Mamoru stood up and patted the blonde's head.

"Doesn't she know that I won't cheat on her? Ever? I know that I cheated on my other girlfriends before but I would never dream of hurting my Michi like that! I would never do that to her!" Haruka said in between sobs.

"Just let it out Ruka. Things will be alright after…" Mamoru consoled the blonde as she patted her head again.

"I never thought you'd be an emo drunk, Ruka…" Makoto teased to break the heavy atmosphere.

Haruka smiled as she wiped some of her tears with her hanky and said, "I'm not yet drunk, Mako. Wait until I am…"

The group then laughed.

Mamoru then went to the table and poured tequila on the shot glasses and said, "Time for shots everyone!" The group then put salt on their fist, drank the tequila and bit on a lemon wedge.

Rei's face and chest was beginning to get really red and Haruka noticed this and said, "Don't get drunk on us now, Rei. We're just starting!"

"I know! I know!" Rei said as she flailed her arms around hitting Mamoru's face by accident.

"Ow!" Mamoru said as he clutched his nose.

"Oops… Sorry!" replied Rei and then she continued, "More shots!"

They downed about six more shots after that. Rei was really red now as Makoto's ear began to get a pinkish color. Mamoru was laughing with Haruka as they saw this.

"So Mako, have you asked Ami out yet?" Mamoru inquired as he got some chips, ate it and drank his beer. He then gestured to Haruka for one more beer and the blonde gave him another one from the cooler.

"Hey drink up, Mako!" shouted Rei. The miko then threw another beer on the brunette. Rei got up and finished her 2nd beer and got herself another one.

"I actually asked her a while ago but she said she had to go to that dinner," replied Makoto as she opened the beer. "I asked her for a rain check and she said, "Anything for you, Mako," Makoto blushed and drank half of the beer.

"At least you're getting somewhere unlike someone I know…" Mamoru emphasized the 'someone I know' and looked at Rei. Rei shot a death glare at Mamoru but he just laughed.

"So Mamo-kun, have you and Usagi got your freak on?" Rei said as she wanted to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject Pyro!" Mamoru blushed.

"That's right Rei!" Makoto and Haruka chorused.

"Fine! I am not doing anything! I'd rather be a friend and be alone forever rather than confessing that I love her and get dumped and not see her again!" the miko shouted and drank up her beer in a few gulps, got another one and drank it halfway. After drinking, Rei sat and lowered her head on the table.

"Awww… lovesick Rei only comes out after drinking alcohol…" Mamoru teased.

"More shots!" Rei suddenly stood up and poured shots on the glass. The other three laughed and they downed a couple of shots more, flopped herself on the couch for a minute before Rei singsoned, "I'm going to call my Mi-chan!"

"Rei is definitely drunk…" Makoto said as she chewed some of the chips.

Haruka laughed and said, "At least she gained some balls to call Minako!"

Mamoru nodded on the blonde's statement.

Rei got her phone inside her pocket and clumsily dialed Minako's phone. After a few rings, Minako answered, "Moshi Moshi! Aino Min…"

"Mi-chan! Hi! I was just wondering if you are with that fucking new boy toy of yours? I would like to get to know him better! I would love to know if he's allergic to something so I could give him food with that specific ingredient!" Rei was air quoting the "give him food" as she sat down at the chair near the table where Makoto's laptop was located. The miko was really red now and was slurring a bit. "Or I could just do this…" Rei's free hand began to glow red and orange, then suddenly fire took over her hands and after a few seconds, Rei put it out. "Did you see that, Mi-chan? I could burn that mother fucker to ground if he does something you don't want him too!"

"Ummm… I didn't go out with him tonight and I'm in Michi's house… Are you alright, Rei?" Minako asked in a panicked tone.

"Of courzzz I'm fine! Never been better!" Rei answered as she grinned and faced the laptop. "You know Mi-chan, you don't have to look somewhere else to find someone… *hic* right for you!" the miko was moving her eyebrows up and down as she continued then laid her head on her palms, still facing the laptop.

"Wh… What are you saying Rei? Are you drunk? Where are you?" Minako replied.

"I can be what you want me to be, babe… I can light your fire!" Rei said seductively and turned to others and winked not noticing what Minako has asked her. She then lit her free hand on fire again and smirked. They all laughed.

"Stop torturing Rei, dammit!" shouted Mamoru. His hands were flailing side to side making his beer pour some of its contents on the table.

"Tell Michi I won't be going home tonight! I'll be with that fucking model all night looooong…" added Haruka and then she drank the whole can and crashed it with her palms. She suddenly sobbed and Mamoru tried to comfort her.

"Hi Ami!" was all Makoto could say and then she blushed. She played with the beer can in her hands.

"Rei? Hey Rei! Answer me! Where are you? Did Ruka plan this?" Minako's voice sounded hurt and was obviously trying not to sound mad.

"It's a secreeeeeeeeeeet! I love you, Mi-chan~" Rei singsonged and turned off her phone. "And that's how you do it!" Rei exclaimed as she stood up and flopped herself on the couch.

"Hey Ami was all I can say? Shit!" Makoto threw the empty beer can on the side, suddenly the lights flickered, she then got two beers and drank it up. "I am going to call her too!" the brunette exclaimed after wiping her mouth, the lights suddenly stopped flickering. She then went to table where the laptop was located, got her phone and dialed Ami's number.

"Mako?" Ami answered after one ring.

"…" Makoto sat on the chair and froze as she heard Ami's voice.

"Mako, are you alright?"

"…"

Rei suddenly sat, glared at the brunette and shouted, "Talk to her dammit!" She then clumsily got up and took a beer from the cooler. When Rei couldn't open the can, Haruka took it and opened it for her. Mamoru pointed at Rei and laughed. All of their faces were red.

"Mako please talk to me. You're making me nervous…" Ami said in a whisper. Her voice sounded like she was about to cry. When Makoto did not answer, tears rolled down her eyes and began to sob.

"Are… you… crying?" Makoto finally said as she heard Ami sobbing on the other line. This time Ami did not answer.

"Oh God! I made my princess cry!" she shouted, pulled away the phone and looked at the group and shouted again, "What do I do? I made my princess cry!" Then Makoto began to cry herself as she panicked. Mamoru sprinted towards the brunette but fell when his foot got caught at the side of the sofa, Rei tried to pick him up but fell on him while Haruka slowly but clumsily walked to the brunette and said, "Talk to her!"

"I'm sorry my princess! I didn't mean to make you cry! Don't cry please… I love you princess! Please don't cry!" Makoto then slapped herself. Haruka got surprised and slapped the head of the brunette and said, "Don't slap yourself you baka!" "But you just did!" Makoto shouted. Silence fell for a few seconds and all of them laughed. Makoto then said, "Princess… are you still there?" The group then went to Makoto and listened on the other side of the phone that Makoto was holding.

"I'm still… here… my prince…" Ami stuttered.

Makoto pulled away the phone from her ears and shouted, "Dude! She called me her prince!" The group shouted, "Yey!" and patted Makoto's shoulder and went back to their positions again.

"Ami, you called me your prince!" Makoto shouted on the phone.

"I did," Ami giggled from the other line.

"You know what! I'll cook for you next time! And then after that, I'll make sweet apss… pasnn… passionate love to you! I know I don't have xpr… ecp… experience but I'm a fas learnr!" Makoto exclaimed. She was trying to be seductive but failed miserably as she couldn't pronounce the words properly.

"…"

"Are you crying again? Oh no! I made her cry again!" cried Makoto as she dropped her phone. She then hugged Rei as both of them started crying, Mamoru got the phone, faced the laptop and talked to Ami in a deep voice, "I'm sorry but Makoto is not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. Thank you." Mamoru then put the brunette's phone at the table and hugged them too. Haruka's brain was lagging at the moment so it took her several seconds to join the hug. The four of them began to cry for a minute before letting go of the hug.

"Hey Mamo-kun… what's it like?" Rei asked Mamoru as she took the bottle of tequila and tried to pour some on the shot glasses.

Mamoru looked at Rei with half lidded eyes and replied, "What what it's like?"

"You know…" Rei said, drank the tequila and put her arms in front of her like she's holding something and thrust her hips a couple of times. Haruka laughed and said, "She's asking you about shex…"

"It's great! I mean… you know…" Mamoru then sat on the couch and drank more beer. "I can't describe it but it's wonderful! Especially when you're making love to someone you really love! That rhymed!" exclaimed Mamoru. His eyes were twinkled. "But you know, I try to control myself when I'm with Usa…"

"Why is that?" Haruka was now lying on the floor.

"It's just that… you know… I don't want her to think that when I'm on vacation here, that all I think about is sex sex sex sex and more sex and then sex… but it's hard for me not to think about sex sex sex and then sex! After all I'm studying abroad for like 10 months in a year and thank God I only have one more year to go then I could be a full lawyer…" Mamoru said as he tried to pick some chips from the bowl.

"But you're a guy! You always think of sex!" Makoto was still sitting near the table with the laptop but moved a couple of inches away from the table so that she was near the couch. She then drank all of her beer and threw the empty can.

"I know that's why it's hard for me!" Mamoru exclaimed he then added, "Especially when I see pictures of Usa wearing that school uniform you guys wore years ago! God! And then I think that what if the skirt was wee bit shorter… WOW!" Mamoru then face palmed himself.

"So… school girl uniform fetish much?" Rei teased Mamoru. Mamoru then threw some chips at Rei. "You are sooooo a pedophile, Mamo-kun…" Rei threw some of the used lemon wedges at Mamoru.

"You know, I still have some of Usa's lotion at the bathroom. We could let you and lotion be together at the bathroom for a while," Makoto winked at Mamoru as she teased him.

Haruka laughed and tried to get up clumsily. She then sat beside the man and said, "It's okay Mamo-kun. We understand." She then tried to help up Mamoru and tried to guide him to the bathroom. Mamoru pushed aside Haruka and gave a death glare. The three women laughed. "I don't need to do that right now! I just did before going here!" Mamoru shouted.

"Aawww… Poor Mamo-kun is sex deprived… We better tell Usa!" Rei tried to get her phone but dropped it on the floor. Mamoru ran and tried to kick the phone away but failed and he landed on his butt. "I am not sex-deprived! I just don't want Usa to think that what I think about all the time because that's not it! I love the before and after part more!" the man said as he tried get up but slipped and landed on his butt again. They all laughed.

"How about you Ruka?" asked Mamoru as he finally got up. "You're the only one with experience here besides me…" He then poured more shots and they drank it before Haruka could reply, " Michi's the best! I mean, I have been with other girls and she's like… wow! She never fails to make me…" Haruka stood up then pretended to lose consciousness and fell on the couch. She sat up and said, "You know what, I never told her this but I always wanted to see what she looked like if she wore my racing uniform while wearing nothing underneath it then the fly would be open half way down…"

"You're drooling…" Makoto teased the blonde.

"Can't help it! I really do love her and not because she's great in the sack, that's just a bonus, I love her because she loves me even if I flirt or drink or anything! I can't live without her!" Haruka exclaimed.

"We know, Ruka. You should call her up too! And tell her that!" Mamoru replied as he got four beers and tossed the three to the girls.

"Nah. I'll sober up before I'll talk to her. That way, my brain will register everything that she says," Haruka opened the can and added, "So Mako, got any fantasies?"

The brunette fell from her seat and everyone laughed. "Fantasies?" asked Makoto as she sat up on the floor.

"You know, fantasies on Ami…" Mamoru continued what the blonde said.

"Me? I don't know…" Makoto drank the beer in her hand.

"Come on!" Haruka went to the brunette and shook her.

"Okay! Okay! Remember the Halloween costume party we went to last year? The one with Ami dressed like a naughty nurse that Usagi made her wear? That one!" whispered Makoto.

"So that was why you couldn't even talk to her that night!" Haruka laughed.

"I was so nervous, I couldn't even think straight. I don't know if she noticed though. She was surrounded by men and I felt jealous. That's why I dragged her out of that bar! I didn't even talk to her when I drove her home after dragging her," Makoto explained.

"Ha-ha! We actually noticed that. It was good that Ami didn't get mad at you," Haruka said then drank her beer.

"She actually said thank you before going in her apartment!" Makoto exclaimed.

Mamoru suddenly nudged the blonde and pointed to Rei, who was looking down and playing with her unopened beer. The three looked at each other and nodded.

"So what about you, Rei?" said Haruka while winking at the other two.

No answer from the miko. She just continued playing with the beer can.

"Come on, Rei! You're only human! It's impossible for you not to think about Minako that way!" Haruka added while nudging the raven haired girl.

Suddenly the beer in Rei's hand exploded due to the intense heat that was coming out of her hands. Haruka pulled away as Rei's torso begin to glow and radiate heat. Haruka was panicking and said, "Do something Mako! Mamoru!" "What the hell do you want us to do?" Mamoru shouted back. Suddenly strong winds enveloped Haruka's body and then the blonde channeled the winds to the miko, only igniting the heat to become a flame. Makoto saw this, panicked and then bolts of lightning surrounded both her arms and shot a few lightning bolts on Rei. "Ow!" Rei shouted as the flame subsided. Suddenly a rose was thrown on Rei's face, earning a little scratch on her forehead because of the thorns. "What the fuck Mamo-kun?" Rei scowled as her right hand began to glow again.

"I didn't have any super powers! They threw their powers at you so I thought I'd help! That's the only thing I can summon!" Mamoru retorted, trying to back up as he saw Rei's hand.

Rei stopped, the glow subsided and laughed. "Makes sense…" she said then the group laughed.

"Stop bottling everything up, Rei. It's bad for you! You might internally combust!" Haruka said as she handed a new beer can to the miko. "It's just us here. You can tell us," the blonde added. Mamoru and Makoto added, "Scout's honor!"

"It's just that, I find it indecent when I think about her that way…" Rei said whimpering. She then opened the beer and drank all of its contents. "The costume party that you were talking about, Makoto, remember what Mi-chan wore?" she now faced the brunette.

"Minako wore… Wait… Let me think…" Makoto answered, after a few seconds she added, "I think she wore this sexy teacher's outfit and her hair was in a bun. I think she wore a fake black rimmed glasses and the outfit and her high heels were black too… I think… And her skirt was really short and I don't even know how she fitted on that tight skirt… and the white buttoned up shirt she was wearing were unbuttoned until you can slightly see her black bra… and that glasses made her eyes pop even more… her eyes looked really blue…" Makoto then stopped. She, Mamoru and Haruka was wide eyed as they looked at the miko. Rei was playing again with the can as they saw the empty can glow a bit.

"Rei! Stop doing that! You might burn my apartment!" shouted Makoto as she took the hot beer can from Rei.

"Sorry. I can't help it! Every time I remember that, I get hot and bothered. It's hard to control my power when that image comes to me! That was why that night when Ami felt my forehead, all of you thought I had a fever and I went home early! I actually melted the faucet when I tried to adjust the shower's temperature to cold and some of the tiles in the bathroom. I couldn't even feel the water then, it just evaporated! That was when I thought to… you know… do something about it… but I felt like I'm not respecting her. So I ended up fixing the god damn shower in the middle of night and meditating until the sun came up…" sighed Rei.

"Well you have to do something about it or you'll burn the shrine to the ground!" said Mamoru as he consoled the miko. "Exercise or something. Just let it out once in a while…" Mamoru added.

"Minako looked hot that night! Damn! Everyone wanted to be with her! It was good you left, you would've burned all the men gawking at her… by the way, you do know that she didn't hook up with anyone that night…" Haruka went beside the miko.

"Yeah, after she realized you left, she went to the shrine and when she saw you meditating, she left and went home. She told me, you didn't even notice her sitting there for 2 hours because you were so engrossed with meditation," Makoto added.

"I didn't know that…" Rei was now smiling.

Silence fell on the group for several minutes until Rei got up and poured more tequila on the shot glasses and said, "I'm beginning to sober up! I think I burned all the alcohol in my system earlier… More shots!"

The group then downed all the contents of the bottle in minutes and then drank a couple of more beers as they laughed about nothing. After everyone quieted down a bit, Mamoru then took out his phone and called Usagi.

"Hey babe? Oh it's still ringing…" he snickered as he looked at the others. Rei was now lying face down on the floor; Makoto was sitting up at the foot of the couch, playing with the hems of her shirt while Haruka was looking at the picture of Michiru on her wallet.

"Mamo-chan! What happened? Are you alright?" Usagi was shouting at the other line.

"Wir ffine… Usa-chan~" he answered as he clumsily made his way on the table with the laptop. He got the chair upright, sat, faced the computer and said, "I love… *hic* so much…"

"You're drunk Mamo-chan… Do you want me to come and get you?" Usagi replied. Her voice sounded more like trying not to laugh than concern.

Before Mamoru could reply, Haruka wailed, "I love you soooooooooooo much Michi! I've never cheated nor will I ever! I love you so much!" she then cried. Rei tried to get up and when she failed, she just crawled over to where Haruka is and hugged the blonde and wailed also, "I love you Mi-chan! I'd understand if you don't love me like that as well… but I love youuuuuuuuuuuu!" Makoto blinked a few times with her half lidded eyes and hugged Haruka's leg and shouted, "My princess! I love you! I will do anything for my princess Ami!" Mamoru then dropped his phone and haphazardly went where the girls were situated, hugged them and wailed, "I love you so much Usa! I want to marry youuuuuu!"

Sobs were heard from the four and then finally Haruka shouted, "Why didn't you invite us? Do you hate us so much? It's my HOUSE TOO! I can't even be invited in my own fucking house for a dinner party!" Makoto followed, "I should have gave you a ride there, my princess! If only I'm not a coward! I'm not worthy to have a princess like you!" Mamoru then joined and said, "I want to make love to you every single second of the day, Usa! I want to pleasure you! I want to be with you! I need to be with you!" Finally Rei said, "Mi-chan! I love you so much it hurts! It hurts when I see you with those fucking losers that you date! I know I shouldn't but I can't help that I fell for my best friend! I'd rather be a friend and see you get married with a man than to let you know how I feel then leave me! I wish I could say, I love you to you Mi-chan, my angel… Sorry for being such a coward Mina! I just don't want to lose my angel!" Sobs were heard again from the group.

After several minutes, Rei then got out of the hug and tried to pour more tequila, she forgot that they drank all of it a while ago, so she then went to the cooler and got the last beer. She opened the beer and thrust it in the air and said, "For my Mi-chan, Haruka's Michi, Makoto's Princess Ami and Mamo-kun's future wife…" She then drank the whole contents of the beer then fell flat on her butt, laid face down on the floor and dozed off. Makoto was now slightly snoring while still hugging Haruka's legs as the blonde's mouth was open while her head was on the couch's head rest. Mamoru tried to get his phone but stumbled first on the ground before he could get it, after he gripped the phone, he whispered, "Usa baby, are *hic* you still there?"

The blonde replied, "Yes Mamo-chan… Go to sleep now, we'll talk tomorrow…"

Mamoru held the phone as he nodded and he faintly heard some laughter from the other side of the phone before his world went black.

* * *

A/N: sailor-ice : i didn't do the whole party crashing thing but i hope you liked the chapter... :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… :D**_

A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you liked the first two chapters… :D

* * *

Minako was walking when towards Michiru's gate as she saw Ami get off a cab. "Ami!" the blonde shouted and waved at the blue haired girl. She then ran up towards the girl and hugged her.

"Hi Mina! So you were invited too!" Ami replied as she hugged back. Minako pulled away and asked, "What do you mean, I was invited too? We were all invited, right?"

Before Ami could answer, Setsuna opened the gate and let the two in. "Glad you could come," Setsuna said and smiled. After walking a bit, they saw Michiru and Hotaru talking while Usagi was eating some ice cream. They were all sitting on the benches beside the pool. Minako patted Setsuna's shoulder and asked Setsuna, "Sets, where are Rei, Mako and Ruka?" Setsuna simply smiled and replied, "They have something very important to do somewhere else so I did not bother to invite them." Setsuna then walked ahead and went to Hotaru and the two went inside the house. Ami and Minako looked at each other and shrugged, the two then went to Michiru and Usagi and sat beside the aqua marine haired girl.

Usagi then gestured with her head to talk to Michiru. Minako and Ami looked puzzled at Usagi. Finally Usagi sat beside Michiru and put her head on the latter's shoulder while mouthing, "Talk to her!" to Minako and Ami.

"So what's up Michi?" asked Minako as she sat at the other side of Michiru. The blonde then noticed that Michiru's eyes were a bit puffed and red. "Have you been crying?" the blonde added as she hugged Michiru. Ami moved closer to the three as Michiru answered, "Ye-yes. Ruka and I had a fight yesterday…" Michiru then began to cry again and put one of her hands to her face. "You can tell us everything Michi. What happened?" Ami asked as she took the Michiru's free hand and squeezed it. "I got jealous and I slapped her… then I threw the laptop at her…" Michiru told the two in between sobs and continued, "I didn't mean to… it's just that… I saw the picture on the net…" "What picture?" asked Minako. "Ruka was kissing another girl after she signed an autograph on that bitch's chest!" Michiru suddenly shouted as she stood up from the chair, startling the three other girls. Usagi dropped her ice cream.

Hotaru ran outside and hugged Michiru after she heard her shouting. Hotaru then said, "Michiru-mama, please don't cry anymore. I know Haruka-papa didn't mean to do that!"

Michiru then answered as she hugged her child, "I know baby, I know. It's just that, I don't know how to talk to her after that and I'm feeling really guilty about all I did. I over did the jealousy thing…"

Setsuna then peered on the door and said, "Please come in you guys! Dinner is ready!"

"We better come in. I'm actually starving…" Minako blushed as everyone heard her stomach grumble.

"Wow! That's the first time Mina has beat me on asking about food during a serious conversation!" Usagi teased Minako. Minako then blushed hard. Everyone giggled.

The group then entered the house and went directly to the dining table where the food was prepared. They were about to finish dessert when Ami stated, "Would it be okay with you if we searched for the picture and looked at it?" as she looked at Michiru. The aqua marine haired girl nodded. Ami then took out her laptop and turned it on. She then googled Haruka and the picture popped out first on the search engine. She then clicked on the image and said, "Oh!"

Minako blinked a couple of times then dragged Usagi to see the image. "Holy shit! That girl is hoot!" Minako suddenly shouted and added, "Sorry Michi…"

The three then clicked on the other images to see it as Michiru shifted from her seat, Hotaru was still eating dessert and Setsuna was sipping her tea.

Suddenly Usagi said, "Michi, have you looked at Ruka's face while the model kissed her?"

"No," Michiru sighed.

"Look!" Minako shifted the laptop so that it was facing Michiru and pointed at the zoomed portrait of Haruka and the model. "Ruka looked annoyed. And then the next picture showed Ruka shoving the model off!" Minako exclaimed.

"Oh God! I didn't see that before! I shouldn't have slapped her!" Michiru cried again. Hotaru hugged Michiru again while Setsuna said, "Everything will be okay, Michi. Just talk to Ruka. You know how she is."

Ami then faced the laptop to her, closed the window of the images containing Haruka. She then noticed that Makoto was still online and her webcam was still available. She then clicked the video call and she froze with what she saw. Setsuna noticed this and smiled and just stayed on her seat while Michiru, Hotaru, Minako and Usagi huddled beside the blue haired girl.

"What the fuck are they doing?" Minako shouted.

"Is Mako drinking beer? She looks like she had one too many! Her ears are pink!" exclaimed Ami.

"Mamo-chan is there with them? How cuuute…" Usagi smiled.

"Oh God! Ruka's drinking again because of me…" Michiru was sobbing again.

"Wait… Turn up the volume Aunt Ami! I can't hear what they're saying!" Hotaru said as she shook Ami's shoulder. Ami then turned the volume of her laptop full blast and watched the scene unfold…

"_Aaaaaarggghh! I'm still pissed that Michi didn't say anything about that fucking dinner!" _Haruka stood and then a blast of wind surrounded her_._

Michiru held her breathe as she Haruka got surrounded by strong winds. The other girls winced as they thought that Haruka might lose control of her element.

"_Dude, calm yourself!"_ Makoto shouted.

The group sighed as they saw Haruka calm down. Hotaru gripped Michiru's hand.

"_Sorry," _Haruka said and drank all of the beer in the can in 4 gulps_._

"Wow…" Minako muttered as she saw Haruka gulp away the beer. "She is a drinker!" she added.

"_We can talk about it if you want," _Rei said in a soothing tone. She then gestured to the brunette to give her another beer. The brunette complied and got her one.

"_It's just that, Michi gets too jealous sometimes!" _Haruka then drank another beer.

"_What happened?" _inquired Mamoru as she took out the bottle of Tequila from the plastic bag.

Michiru tried to look away but Setsuna said, "Listen to what their saying. I mean all of you and not just Michi."

The group looked at her and nodded. They then took chairs and sat in front of the laptop, listening intently.

"_I was in the race tracks practicing yesterday. And there was a photo shoot for one of the drivers there, after I got out of the car, one of the models approached me and wanted an autograph. So I said sure but then she wanted an autograph on her chest. I shrugged and signed her damn chest then suddenly she kissed me! I saw flashes from the corner of my eye so I pushed her away and said that I was already taken and I don't do stuff like that. She just smiled and said thank you," _Haruka stooped low and looked at the can as she narrated the story. She then drank and continued, _"Michi returned from her practice later that afternoon, I wasn't home yet so she decided to check the internet about my practice, she does that a lot to check on me without her calling me. And that damn pictures was the first to surface when she googled me! She saw that model kissing me! So when I got home, she suddenly slapped me and threw the damn laptop at me! She was yelling and I was yelling and I couldn't understand fully what was happening so when I calmed down, I got my pillow and slept at the guest room. She didn't know I was still awake when she checked up on me in the morning," _Haruka was fighting not to cry._ "It's just we've been through a lot worse than that, you know? I can't believe after all these years, she still doesn't trust me!" _Haruka suddenly put her hands on her face. Sobs were heard and Rei went beside the blonde and hugged her. Makoto brushed the knee of Haruka to comfort her while Mamoru stood up and patted the blonde's head.

Michiru began to sob. Hotaru put her hands on her shoulders then Michiru cupped her daugther's face.

"_Doesn't she know that I won't cheat on her? Ever? I know that I cheated on my other girlfriends before but I would never dream of hurting my Michi like that! I would never do that to her!" _Haruka said in between sobs.

"Oh God she's crying!" Michiru now broke down in tears, she held her hands on her face. Minako stood up and hugged Michiru as Ami positioned the laptop so that Minako could see it too as she hugged the aqua marine haired girl.

"_Just let it out Ruka. Things will be alright after…" _Mamoru consoled the blonde as she patted her head again.

"_I never thought you'd be an emo drunk, Ruka…" _Makoto teased to break the heavy atmosphere.

Haruka smiled as she wiped some of her tears with her hanky and said_, "I'm not yet drunk, Mako. Wait until I am…"_

Michiru tried to stop crying. Minako moved back to her seat again.

The group on the screen laughed_._

"_Time for shots everyone!"_ Mamoru said and the group then put salt on their fist, drank the tequila and bit on a lemon wedge.

They saw Rei and Makoto wince after biting the lemon.

"Rei doesn't drink much. With the pace she's drinking, she'd be drunk soon…" Minako giggled. "Come to think of it, I never saw a drunk Rei before… This will be fun!" she added. Setsuna smirked on her cup of tea when she heard what Minako said.

"Mako's not much of drinker either but I think she will last longer than Rei. I just hope they won't do anything stupid…" Ami said eyeing Mako at the screen.

"Aaww… Mamoru got invited finally into a group party! How cute!" Usagi exclaimed as she hugged Ami.

"Don't worry Michiru-mama. Haruka-papa is a responsible drinker, she won't do anything stupid, you know that!" comforted Hotaru as she squeezed Michiru's hand. Michiru just smiled and looked the younger girl.

Their attention was shifted to the screen as they heard Haruka shouting, _"Don't get drunk on us now, Rei. We're just starting!"_ They then saw a very red Rei answering as she flailed her arms, _"I know! I know!"_ They laughed as they saw Rei accidentally hit Mamoru's face in the process. Then Rei said, _"Oops… Sorry! More shots!"_

"Told you," Minako laughed. Hotaru then pushed something on the laptop and grinned. Setsuna then winked at her and Hotaru gave a thumbs up.

They then saw the boys downed about six more shots after that. Rei was really red now as Makoto's ear was now really pink in color. Mamoru and Haruka was laughing at Makoto.

"_So Mako, have you asked Ami out yet?" _Mamoru inquired as he got some chips, ate it and drank his beer. He then gestured to Haruka for one more beer and the blonde gave him another one from the cooler.

Ami froze on her seat. The others shot grinning looks at her.

"_Hey drink up, Mako!" _shouted Rei. The miko then threw another beer on the brunette. Rei got herself another one after she finished drinking the one in her hand.

"_I actually asked her a while ago but she said she had to go to that dinner," _replied Makoto as she opened the beer._ "I asked her for a rain check and she said, "Anything for you, Mako," _Makoto blushed and drank half of the beer.

Ami was now beet root red. The rest of the group was giggling except for Setsuna who was smiling as she poured more tea on her cup.

"_At least you're getting somewhere unlike someone I know…" _Mamoru said then Rei shot a death glare at Mamoru but he just laughed.

"_So Mamo-kun, have you and Usagi got your freak on?" _Rei said while still scowling at Mamoru.

"_Don't change the subject Pyro!" _Mamoru blushed.

Usagi blushed also and giggled.

"_That's right Rei!" _Makoto and Haruka chorused.

Minako suddenly felt uneasy. She sensed that the miko was holding out on something. She had felt this before with Rei for a couple of years now but every time she tried talking about it with Rei, the miko found ways to distract her.

"_Fine! I am not doing anything! I'd rather be a friend and be alone forever rather than confessing that I love her and get dumped and not see her again!"_ the miko shouted and drank up her beer in a few gulps, got another one and drank it halfway. After drinking, Rei sat and lowered her head on the table.

Minako also froze on her seat. She looked like a deer caught on a really bright headlights.

"_Awww… lovesick Rei only comes out after drinking alcohol…" _Mamoru teased.

"_More shots!" _Rei suddenly stood up and poured shots on the glass. The other three laughed and they downed a couple of shots more, flopped herself on the couch for a minute before Rei singsoned,_ "I'm going to call my Mi-chan!"_

RING RING RING…

"_Rei is definitely drunk…" _Makoto said as she chewed some of the chips_._

"_At least she gained some balls to call Minako!" _Haruka was laughing as Mamoru nodded on the blonde's statement_._

RING RING RING…

Minako looked at her phone and the LCD read, Rei Bear calling. She looked petrified. Hotaru nudged the blonde and she then looked at Setsuna who nodded. She then answered the phone, "Moshi Moshi! Aino Min…"

Rei suddenly answered, _"Mi-chan! Hi! I was just wondering if you are with that fucking new boy toy of yours? I would like to get to know him better! I would love to know if he's allergic to something so I could give him food with that specific ingredient!"_

Minako blushed with the nickname. Rei never called her that. She then saw Rei was air quoting the "give him food" as she sat down at the chair near the table where Makoto's laptop was located. The webcam was aimed directly at the miko's profile from the tables, and she noticed that Rei was really red now and was slurring a bit.

"_Or I could just do this…" _Rei's free hand began to glow red and orange, then suddenly fire took over her hands and after a few seconds, Rei put it out.

Minako began to panic.

"_Did you see that, Mi-chan? I could burn that mother fucker to ground if he does something you don't want him too!" _the miko added.

"Ummm… I didn't go out with him tonight and I'm in Michi's house… Are you alright, Rei?" Minako answered. She knew that she should pick her words well. She doesn't want Rei to burn Makoto's apartment accidentally.

"_Of courzzz I'm fine! Never been better!"_ Rei answered as she grinned and faced the laptop._ "You know Mi-chan, you don't have to look somewhere else to find someone… *hic* right for you!" _the miko was moving her eyebrows up and down as she continued then laid her head on her palms, still facing the laptop.

Minako chuckled as she saw what Rei was doing. She found that the miko was really cute when drunk. "Wh… What are you saying Rei? Are you drunk? Where are you?" Minako replied. She tried a soothing tone. Apparently, Rei didn't hear her as the miko seductively blurted out, _"I can be what you want me to be, babe… I can light your fire!" _Minako then saw Rei turn to others and winked, the miko then lit her free hand on fire again and smirked. The boy's laughed.

Minako was now really blushing. She looked like a ripe tomato and Usagi laughed as she pointed this out to the group. Minako then gave a death glare at Usagi but it didn't work. They stopped laughing when they heard Mamoru shouting, _"Stop torturing Rei, dammit!" _His hands were flailing side to side making his beer pour some of its contents on the table.

"_Tell Michi I won't be going home tonight! I'll be with that fucking model all night looooong…" _added Haruka and then she drank the whole can and crashed it with her palms. She suddenly sobbed and Mamoru tried to comfort her.

Michiru touched the LCD screen where Haruka was seen and mouthed, "Sorry."

"_Hi Ami!" _was all Makoto could say and then she blushed. She played with the beer can in her hands.

Ami froze on her spot again.

"Rei? Hey Rei! Answer me! Where are you? Did Ruka plan this?" Minako's half shouted as she tried not to sound mad. She was panicking as she saw Rei get drunk because of her. She didn't know that Rei felt the same feelings she felt. The blonde didn't know what to do at the moment.

"_It's a secreeeeeeeeeeet! I love you, Mi-chan~"_ Rei singsonged as a reply to the blonde and then the line went dead. Minako's mouth fell and she was frozen on her seat. The others looked shocked except for Setsuna who was snickering.

"_And that's how you do it!"_ They heard Rei shout as they saw her stand up and flopped herself on the couch.

Hotaru was shaking Minako out of her trance. As Hotaru shook her, all that she could mutter was, "She said she loves me…" Michiru giggled as Hotaru stopped shaking the blonde. "Yup! She finally confessed, Mina! Now you can stop dating those losers and date Rei instead," Michiru added and Hotaru just nodded.

They then noticed that Ami was still not moving from her seat when they heard Makoto say, _"Hey Ami was all I can say? Shit!"_ Makoto then threw the empty beer can on the side, suddenly the lights on the apartment and laptop flickered, the brunette stood up and then got two beers and drank it up. _"I am going to call her too!"_ the brunette exclaimed after wiping her mouth, the lights suddenly stopped flickering.

"OH GOD!" shouted Ami and then she turned to Usagi and added, "What should I do?"

"Answer the phone when she calls you! Look Ami, they're drunk! So just tell her how you feel so you would know exactly what she feel also. They probably won't remember this tomorrow anyway!" Usagi exclaimed.

"For once you're right, Usa," Minako giggled.

They then saw Makoto go to table where the laptop was located, got her phone and dialed Ami's number.

RING…

"Mako?" Ami said as she answered immediately.

Makoto didn't answer. They saw her sitting on the chair and she looked petrified.

"Mako, are you alright?" Ami looked at the screen intently and was getting nervous.

Still no answer.

"_Talk to her dammit!"_ Rei shouted as she suddenly sat. She then clumsily got up and took a beer from the cooler. When Rei couldn't open the can, Haruka took it and opened it for her. Mamoru pointed at Rei and laughed. All of their faces were red.

"Mako please talk to me. You're making me nervous…" Ami said in a whisper. When Makoto didn't answer, she finally broke down. She felt really nervous, she didn't know if Makoto was serious about her feelings towards her.

"_Are… you… crying?"_ Makoto finally answered but Ami was still sobbing and couldn't reply.

"_Oh God! I made my princess cry!"_ the brunette shouted on the other line, she then looked at the group around her and shouted again, _"What do I do? I made my princess cry!"_ They saw Makoto begin to cry and she looked like she was panicking. Mamoru suddenly sprinted towards the brunette but fell when his foot got caught at the side of the sofa, Rei tried to pick him up but fell on him while Haruka slowly but clumsily walked to the brunette and said, _"Talk to her!"_

Ami stopped sobbing and giggled a little on what had happened to the group. She then composed herself and waited for Makoto to talk to her.

"_I'm sorry my princess! I didn't mean to make you cry! Don't cry please… I love you princess! Please don't cry!"_ Makoto then suddenly slapped herself. Haruka got surprised and slapped the head of the brunette and said, _"Don't slap yourself you baka!"_ _"But you just did!"_ Makoto shouted. Silence fell for a few seconds and all of them laughed. Makoto then said, _"Princess… are you still there?"_ They then saw the others get close to Makoto one by one as they put their ears at the other side of the phone to listen.

"I'm still… here… my prince…" Ami stuttered and blushed. Michiru and Minako winked at blue haired girl. Ami looked at Setsuna and the latter smiled while Hotaru was trying not to laugh.

"_Dude! She called me her prince!"_ shouted Makoto at the other line. The group shouted, _"Yey!"_ and patted Makoto's shoulder and went back to their positions again.

"_Ami, you called me your prince!"_ Makoto shouted at Ami. Makoto's voice sounded so happy.

"I did," Ami giggled as she continued blush. Makoto was really drunk and Ami was now enjoying the conversation. She wanted to let Makoto do the talking so that she can hear everything what the taller girl felt for her. But she didn't expect what Makoto said next.

"_You know what! I'll cook for you next time! And then after that, I'll make sweet apss… pasnn… passionate love to you! I know I don't have xpr… ecp… experience but I'm a fas learnr!"_ Makoto shouted out. The brunette seemed to try to sound seductive but failed miserably as she couldn't pronounce the words properly.

Ami went frigid from her seat again. "That is priceless!" Hotaru exclaimed as she remembered that she pushed the record button after it started. She can't wait to let the boys see what they did the morning after.

"_Are you crying again? Oh no! I made her cry again!"_ cried Makoto and Ami heard like Makoto accidentally dropped her phone. They then saw the brunette hug Rei as both of them started crying, Mamoru got the phone, faced the laptop and talked to Ami in a deep voice, _"I'm sorry but Makoto is not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. Thank you."_

"What the hell was that voice Mamo-chan?" Usagi said as the others sweat dropped.

They saw Mamoru then put the brunette's phone at the table and hugged them too. Haruka's brain was lagging at the moment so it took her several seconds to join the hug. The four of them began to cry for a minute before letting go of the hug.

"They're so cuuuuuuuuuute!" Usagi exclaimed but was stopped with her giggling when she heard Rei's question,_ "Hey Mamo-kun… what's it like?"_ Mamoru looked at Rei with half lidded eyes and replied, _"What what it's like?"_

"_You know…"_ Rei said, drank the tequila and put her arms in front of her like she's holding something and thrust her hips a couple of times.

Minako and Michiru laughed while clutching their stomachs. Hotaru fell on the floor as Usagi and Ami face palmed herself. Setsuna almost coughed up the tea she was drinking.

"Rei that is not seductive at all!" Minako said in between laughs.

They heard Haruka laughed and said, _"She's asking you about shex…"_

Michiru suddenly covered Hotaru's ear as the latter said while laughing, "Haruka-papa's slurring her words!"

Usagi's face began to glow red when she heard Mamoru's answer, _"It's great! I mean… you know… I can't describe it but it's wonderful! Especially when you're making love to someone you really love! That rhymed! But you know, I try to control myself when I'm with Usa…"_

"_Why is that?"_ The shorter blonde was now lying on the floor.

"_It's just that… you know… I don't want her to think that when I'm on vacation here, that all I think about is sex sex sex sex and more sex and then sex… but it's hard for me not to think about sex sex sex and then sex! After all I'm studying abroad for like 10 months in a year and thank God I only have one more year to go then I could be a full lawyer…"_

"He was controlling himself not to have sex with me? He's not taking advantage of me at all!" Usagi asked as she flailed her arms on the air. The group laughed.

"_But you're a guy! You always think of sex!"_ Makoto shouted.

"_I know that's why it's hard for me!"_ Mamoru exclaimed he then added, _"Especially when I see pictures of Usa wearing that school uniform you guys wore years ago! God! And then I think that what if the skirt was wee bit shorter… WOW!"_ Mamoru then face palmed himself.

"_So… school girl uniform fetish much?"_ Rei teased Mamoru. Mamoru then threw some chips at Rei. _"You are sooooo a pedophile, Mamo-kun…"_ Rei threw some of the used lemon wedges at Mamoru.

"Okay. Now I just have to remember that! Wait… okay… mental note… done!" Usagi said as she pointed at Mamoru on the screen.

"_You know, I still have some of Usa's lotion at the bathroom. We could let you and lotion be together at the bathroom for a while,"_ Makoto winked at Mamoru as she teased him.

Haruka laughed and tried to get up clumsily. She then sat beside the man and said, _"It's okay Mamo-kun. We understand."_ She then tried to help up Mamoru and tried to guide him to the bathroom. Mamoru pushed aside Haruka and gave a death glare. The three women laughed. _"I don't need to do that right now! I just did before going here!"_ Mamoru shouted.

"What the hell! Too much information Mamo-kun!" shouted Ami.

"I hope I won't dream of that tonight. That would be like a nightmare!" Minako added as she sweat dropped.

Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru nodded.

"Hey!" Usagi scolded the group and they laughed.

"_Aawww… Poor Mamo-kun is sex deprived… We better tell Usa!"_ Rei tried to get her phone but dropped it on the floor. Mamoru ran and tried to kick the phone away but failed and he landed on his butt. _"I am not sex-deprived! I just don't want Usa to think that what I think about all the time because that's not it! I love the before and after part more!"_ the man said as he tried get up but slipped and landed on his butt again. They all laughed.

The group that was watching also laughed.

"Now now Usa… take your time with Mamo-kun, okay? He might die if you don't let him take a break…" Minako teased Usagi. The odango haired blonde just blushed.

"_How about you Ruka? You're the only one with experience here besides me…"_ asked Mamoru.

"Turn the volume down!" shouted Michiru as she climbed over Hotaru. "Michiru-mama! It's not like I've never seen you and Haruka-papa doing it! You forget to lock your door sometimes!" retorted Hotaru as she tried to get Michiru off of her. Michiru blushed and slumped on her seat. Everyone laughed including Setsuna. "Not you too!" Michiru shot a death glare on Setsuna. Setsuna smirked and replied, "Hotaru is right, you forget to lock the door sometimes and I can hear you from my room." Michiru rolled her eyes in defeat as the others started to laugh again.

"_Michi's the best! I mean, I have been with other girls and she's like… wow! She never fails to make me…" _They saw Haruka stood up then pretended to lose consciousness and fell on the couch, she then sat up and said, _"You know what, I never told her this but I always wanted to see what she looked like if she wore my racing uniform while wearing nothing underneath it then the fly would be open half way down…"_

Michiru blushed. She didn't expect that from Haruka. She always thought that Haruka was just being modest when she told her that making love to her was the greatest thing the wind Senshi has done.

"Did you write that on your mental note?" Setsuna teased. Michiru blushed more and nodded. The group then focused their attention on the screen.

"_You're drooling…"_ Makoto teased Haruka.

"_Can't help it! I really do love her and not because she's great in the sack, that's just a bonus, I love her because she loves me even if I flirt or drink or anything! I can't live without her!"_ Haruka exclaimed.

"_We know, Ruka. You should call her up too! And tell her that!"_ Mamoru replied as he got four beers and tossed the three to the girls.

"_Nah. I'll sober up before I'll talk to her. That way, my brain will register everything that she says… So Mako, got any fantasies?"_

"I told you Haruka-papa was responsible enough…" Hotaru looked at Michiru and the latter smiled.

"_Fantasies?"_ they saw Makoto get up after she fell from the chair.

"_You know, fantasies on Ami…"_ Mamoru continued what the blonde said.

"_Me? I don't know…" _Makoto drank the beer in her hand and she looked nervous.

"_Come on!"_ Haruka went to the brunette and shook her.

"_Okay! Okay! Remember the Halloween costume party we went to last year? The one with Ami dressed like a naughty nurse that Usagi made her wear? That one!"_ whispered Makoto.

Ami blushed.

"_So that was why you couldn't even talk to her that night!"_ Haruka laughed.

"_I was so nervous, I couldn't even think straight. I don't know if she noticed though. She was surrounded by men and I felt jealous. That's why I dragged her out of that bar! I didn't even talk to her when I drove her home after dragging her,"_ Makoto explained.

Ami smiled.

"_Ha-ha! We actually noticed that. It was good that Ami didn't get mad at you,"_ Haruka said then drank her beer.

"_She actually said thank you before going in her apartment!"_ Makoto exclaimed as Ami nodded.

They saw Mamoru suddenly nudged the blonde and pointed to Rei, who was looking down and playing with her unopened beer. The three looked at each other and nodded.

"_So what about you, Rei?"_ said Haruka while winking at the other two.

Minako slumped from her seat as if she was melting. She didn't hear Rei answer but she saw the miko just continued playing with the unopened beer can in her hand.

"_Come on, Rei! You're only human! It's impossible for you not to think about Minako that way!"_ Haruka added while nudging the raven haired girl.

The girls shouted in fear as the beer in Rei's hand exploded due to the intense heat that was coming out of her hands. Haruka pulled away as Rei's torso begin to glow and radiate heat. The girls stood up and panicked. They didn't know what to do. Especially Minako, tears were starting to swell from her eyes.

Haruka was panicking and said, _"Do something Mako! Mamoru!" "What the hell do you want us to do?"_ Mamoru shouted back. Suddenly strong winds enveloped Haruka's body and then the blonde channeled the winds to the miko, only igniting the heat to become a flame. Makoto saw this, panicked and then bolts of lightning surrounded both her arms and shot a few lightning bolts on Rei. _"Ow!"_ Rei shouted as the flame subsided. Suddenly a rose was thrown on Rei's face, earning a little scratch on her forehead because of the thorns. _"What the fuck Mamo-kun?"_ Rei scowled as her right hand began to glow again.

"_I didn't have any super powers! They threw their powers at you so I thought I'd help! That's the only thing I can summon!"_ Mamoru retorted, trying to back up as he saw Rei's hand.

Rei stopped, the glow subsided and laughed. _"Makes sense…"_ she said then the group laughed.

The girls sighed as the intense scene subsided. Minako was still shaking though. Ami noticed this and took the blonde's hand and squeezed it. Minako relaxed a bit.

"_Stop bottling everything up, Rei. It's bad for you! You might internally combust!"_ Haruka said as she handed a new beer can to the miko. _"It's just us here. You can tell us,"_ the blonde added. Mamoru and Makoto added, _"Scout's honor!"_

Minako blushed as she heard Rei's answer.

"_It's just that, I find it indecent when I think about her that way…"_ Rei said whimpering. She then opened the beer and drank all of its contents. _"The costume party that you were talking about, Makoto, remember what Mi-chan wore?"_ she now faced the brunette.

"_Minako wore… Wait… Let me think…"_ Makoto answered, after a few seconds she added, _"I think she wore this sexy teacher's outfit and her hair was in a bun. I think she wore a fake black rimmed glasses and the outfit and her high heels were black too… I think… And her skirt was really short and I don't even know how she fitted on that tight skirt… and the white buttoned up shirt she was wearing were unbuttoned until you can slightly see her black bra… and that glasses made her eyes pop even more… her eyes looked really blue…"_ Makoto then stopped. She, Mamoru and Haruka was wide eyed as they looked at the miko. Rei was playing again with the can as they saw the empty can glow a bit.

"_Rei! Stop doing that! You might burn my apartment!"_ shouted Makoto as she took the hot beer can from Rei.

Minako began to panic again while still blushing.

"_Sorry. I can't help it! Every time I remember that, I get hot and bothered. It's hard to control my power when that image comes to me! That was why that night when Ami felt my forehead, all of you thought I had a fever and I went home early! I actually melted the faucet when I tried to adjust the shower's temperature to cold and some of the tiles in the bathroom. I couldn't even feel the water then, it just evaporated! That was when I thought to… you know… do something about it… but I felt like I'm not respecting her. So I ended up fixing the god damn shower in the middle of night and meditating until the sun came up…" _sighed Rei.

"Wow! I remember feeling her forehead and it really felt hot. I thought I burned my hand after that!" Ami exclaimed.

"So that was why she suddenly went home," Minako looked sad but was still blushing. "I made her uncomfortable again!" the blonde added.

"Ssshhh…." Usagi told the two girls to shut them up.

"_Well you have to do something about it or you'll burn the shrine to the ground!"_ said Mamoru as he consoled the miko. _"Exercise or something. Just let it out once in a while…"_ Mamoru added.

"_Minako looked hot that night! Damn! Everyone wanted to be with her! It was good you left, you would've burned all the men gawking at her… by the way, you do know that she didn't hook up with anyone that night…" _Haruka went beside the miko.

"_Yeah, after she realized you left, she went to the shrine and when she saw you meditating, she left and went home. She told me, you didn't even notice her sitting there for 2 hours because you were so engrossed with meditation,"_ Makoto added.

"_I didn't know that…"_ Rei was now smiling.

Minako felt relieved when she saw the miko smile.

"_I'm beginning to sober up! I think I burned all the alcohol in my system earlier… More shots!"_ shouted Rei after a couple of minutes of silence.

The group then downed all the contents of the bottle in minutes and then drank a couple of more beers as they laughed about nothing. After everyone quieted down a bit, Mamoru then took out his phone and called Usagi.

"Now it's your turn Usa…" Minako teased. Usagi just pulled out her tongue towards Minako.

"_Hey babe? Oh it's still ringing…"_ he snickered as he looked at the others.

They saw Rei was now lying face down on the floor; Makoto was sitting up at the foot of the couch, playing with the hems of her shirt while Haruka was looking at the picture of Michiru on her wallet.

Michiru then whispered, "Aaaw… They look sooooooo drunk but so cuuute!"

Usagi shushed Michiru.

"Mamo-chan! What happened? Are you alright?" Usagi shouted at Mamoru.

"_Wir ffine… Usa-chan~"_ he answered as he clumsily made his way on the table with the laptop. He got the chair upright, sat, faced the computer and said, _"I love… *hic* so much…"_

"You're drunk Mamo-chan… Do you want me to come and get you?" Usagi replied. She was faking a concerned voice as she tried not to laugh. Mamoru looked so drunk and sweaty. She could hear the other girls trying to control their laughter too. It was really hard not to laugh as they saw the scene on the LCD unfold.

Before Mamoru could reply, Haruka wailed, _"I love you soooooooooooo much Michi! I've never cheated nor will I ever! I love you so much!"_ she then cried. Rei tried to get up and when she failed, she just crawled over to where Haruka is and hugged the blonde and wailed also, _"I love you Mi-chan! I'd understand if you don't love me like that as well… but I love youuuuuuuuuuuu!"_ Makoto blinked a few times with her half lidded eyes and hugged Haruka's leg and shouted, _"My princess! I love you! I will do anything for my princess Ami!"_ Mamoru then dropped his phone and haphazardly went where the girls were situated, hugged them and wailed, _"I love you so much Usa! I want to marry youuuuuu!"_

The girls stopped laughing and looked at Usagi. Usagi's jaw was on the floor. Hotaru shut Usagi's mouth and shook her out of her trance.

Sobs were heard from the four and then finally Haruka shouted, _"Why didn't you invite us? Do you hate us so much? It's my HOUSE TOO! I can't even be invited in my own fucking house for a dinner party!" _Makoto followed, _"I should have gave you a ride there, my princess! If only I'm not a coward! I'm not worthy to have a princess like you!" _Mamoru then joined and said_, "I want to make love to you every single second of the day, Usa! I want to pleasure you! I want to be with you! I need to be with you!"_ Finally Rei said, _"Mi-chan! I love you so much it hurts! It hurts when I see you with those fucking losers that you date! I know I shouldn't but I can't help that I fell for my best friend! I'd rather be a friend and see you get married with a man than to let you know how I feel then leave me! I wish I could say, I love you to you Mi-chan, my angel… Sorry for being such a coward Mina! I just don't want to lose my angel!" _Sobs were heard again from the group.

The girls were still silent.

After several minutes, they saw Rei got out of the hug and tried to pour more tequila, she forgot that they drank all of it a while ago, so she then went to the cooler and got the last beer. She opened the beer and thrust it in the air and said, _"For my Mi-chan, Haruka's Michi, Makoto's Princess Ami and Mamo-kun's future wife…"_ She then drank the whole contents of the beer then fell flat on her butt, laid face down on the floor and dozed off. Makoto was now slightly snoring while still hugging Haruka's legs as the blonde's mouth was open while her head was on the couch's head rest. Mamoru tried to get his phone but stumbled first on the ground before he could get it, after he gripped the phone, he whispered, _"Usa baby, are *hic* you still there?"_

The blonde replied, ""Yes Mamo-chan… Go to sleep now, we'll talk tomorrow… As she blushed and touched the screen as Mamoru was lying on the floor. The girls suddenly let out a laugh. She then saw Mamoru hold the phone as he nodded and blacked out.

After several minutes, Ami finally closed the chat window as she saw and heard the group snoring from the other side of the screen.

"They will definitely have a really bad hang over…" Hotaru giggled as she stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"So why did you invite us again, Setsuna?" Ami looked at Setsuna quizzically.

"You watched everything, right? Then now you know everything you should know," Setsuna said flatly.

"I thought you can't intervene with the time line?" Minako asked.

"I didn't. I just did what I had to do," Setsuna smiled and continued, "Besides, the time line shifted when Ruka and Michi got into a fight last night."

Hotaru then entered the dining room with her glass of water and sat beside Setsuna. "So everything will be alright after this, Setsuna-mama?" asked Hotaru. Setsuna nodded.

"Thanks Sets!" Minako exclaimed. Usagi, Ami and Michiru smiled from ear to ear.

"Just remember not to be harsh on them when they sober up!" Setsuna added.

The four nodded.

"You all could sleep here tonight. I already prepared my room so we could all sleep there," Michiru said as she stood up. They then followed the aqua marine haired girl towards her room as Hotaru and Setsuna made their way on their respective rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… :D**_

A/N: Hi everyone!

MinaRayeFan - Thanks for the review! :D

Honulicious - actually I had that in my mind also, (about makoto not accepting the video call and how they didn't notice that the laptop was still on)… sorry for the hole in the plot though… (-_-); anyway, I thought, Ami is a genius so she probably just did something... XD

* * *

**WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!**

An alarm blasted from a phone on the floor.

"Turn that fucking thing off!" Makoto shouted as she threw a throw pillow at the floor while her eyes were still shut.

**WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!**

Mamoru and Haruka grunted while covering their ears.

**WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!**

Rei crawled over to where the sound was coming from and blindly felt the floor for the phone.

**WAKE UP! WAKE U…**

Rei finally turned off the alarm. After a few seconds she heard snoring again from the room and tried to open her eyes but failed. She felt like her head was being pounded by a jack hammer. She tried to compose herself again and after a few minutes, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ugh! What the hell…" the miko muttered under her breath as she tried to sit up and see the time on the phone. It took her several seconds before her eyes could adjust to the light on the room. She then looked at the phone to see what time it is. When she saw the time, she suddenly stood up and said, "Fuck! It's already 8am? Yuuchi's gonna kill me!" The miko wanted to run to the bathroom but couldn't because when she tried to run, the world around her spun and her head wanted to explode. So she opted to just walk slowly to the bathroom and not rush everything.

A few minutes after she went out to the bathroom and chuckled at what she saw. She stopped laughing and choked a little after she felt her head hurt more.

Mamoru has laid his head on the chair near the laptop, still clutching his ears. Haruka was lying on the floor while her feet are up on the couch, a throw pillow on her face as Makoto's face on the floor, clutching a pillow on the back of her head. Beer cans, chips, lemon wedges and sticky substances (dried tequila and beer) are all over the floor.

Rei walked around the sleeping group quietly and shut the window and its curtains. She then went to the kitchen, wrote a note saying –

_Mako, I'll be at the shrine for a while. Yuuchiro has to go home for a while and he can't leave the shrine until I get there. I have to do some chores to but I'll be back in the afternoon ~Rei_

_P.S. Just call me when you wake up if Mamoru and Haruka need some change of clothes, I could get them… :D_

Rei then went outside the apartment and walked towards the shrine while wincing and clutching her head. _'Bad timing to have a hangover… Such a beautiful day…'_ the miko smirked to herself as she hurriedly walked.

After Yuuchiro left the shrine, Rei started cleaning and arranging the shrine then she swept the grounds as the last chore of the day. It took her an hour or two more from her usual time because she could only move in a snail's pace. Her head was still pounding and her throat was always dry so she had to rest and drink water from time to time.

'_Ugh… My head still hurts… I will kill Mamoru if these scratches on my face become permanent! That's all I can remember though…'_ the miko thought and chuckled internally as she swept the grounds. After sweeping the whole shrine grounds, she sat on the temple stairs and put the broom aside. She massaged her temples as she thought, '_Have I done something embarrassing? I hope I didn't call Minako… God… That would be the death of me if I have done that…"_

She then stood up and walked towards her room. She got out of the miko's robe, went to her closet to get some clothes and a towel and went straight to the bathroom.

She turned on the faucet on the shower and let the water fall over her as she set her forehead on the wall as she touched it. Her hair was now falling on her face and chest. She sighed and said to herself, "Why do I get the feeling that I've done something really stupid last night? And I'm feeling that the girls know something about everything we did… Although I don't really have a clue about what everything we did last night… Except that I almost set Mako's apartment on fire… And I don't even know why…" She looked up while closing her eyes and smiled. She felt everything would be alright although she couldn't shake the feeling that she looked really stupid last night. After half an hour, she got out of the bathroom wearing a white tank top and red boxers while drying her hair and went to her bedroom. She jumped when she heard her phone go off. "Holy shit!" she shouted.

The miko picked up her phone but didn't even look at the LCD and answered, "Moshi Moshi, Hino Rei desu…"

"Ummm… Rei?" The voice at the other line sounded nervous.

"Minako?"

"Ye – yes… Are you… doing anything… to-tomorrow?"

'_Why is Minako stuttering?'_ Rei thought as she too felt suddenly nervous. _'Oh God! Did I call her last night? Oh shit shit shit…_' The miko was now panicking. She couldn't answer Minako as her thoughts became incoherent.

"Rei? Rei bear? Are you still there?" the blonde sounded like she was about to break.

"Yes, Minako… I'm still here… Ummm… I don't think I have plans… tomorrow so…. sure…" Rei was stuttering.

"Are you ok? You sound kind of… off…" Minako's voice was sweet.

"I… I… sort of am… Ruka, Mako and Mamoru and I had a couple of drinks last night…" answered Rei as she stuttered. She was pinching the bridge of her nose as her head began to pound again.

"Oh… Do you want me to come over and bring you some aspirin and some soup?"

"I'm ok. You don't have to come over… I can manage besides I have to go back to Mako's and help clean up…" Rei smiled. She blushed a little knowing that Minako wanted to take care of her.

"So are we set then?" Minako sounded cheerful.

"Sure. I'll pick you up by 5pm?" Rei said she was now playing with the hems of her tank top that she's wearing. She felt her face started to get hot.

"Ummm… Is it okay if I pick you up this time? Let's say 6pm?" the blonde cheerily said.

"Pick me up? O-okay…" Rei was quite shocked. Minako always insisted that she was always picked up when the miko and the blonde go out.

"Wonderful! See you Rei bear! Mwah!" She then dropped the call.

Rei was still holding the phone and looked at it while saying, "Did she just call me Rei bear for two times?" She then sat at the edge of the bed for a minute and she suddenly got up and shouted, "OH SHIT! I DID DO SOMETHING STUPID LAST NIGHT!" She accidentally threw the phone on the floor in the process. She then put on her jeans, socks and canvas chucks and ran outside before she ran back and got her red hoodie, searched for her phone and ran as she can to Makoto's apartment. She saw Yuuchiro going up the stairs and she passed him, she shouted, "Going over to Mako's something really important, might spend the night there! Thanks Yuuchi!" Yuuchiro chuckled at the sight of the miko running as fast as she can down the stairs, as Rei passed him, he shouted back, "Okay but you're wearing your hoodie inside out!" "Oh! Thanks!" came the faint reply of the miko as she was nearly down the steps of the shrine, she then took off the hoodie and wore it the right way. Yuuchi chuckled as he continued up the steps after seeing the miko disappear from the corner.

…..

"Ugh… My head… I think it'll fall off any second…" Haruka whispered as she tried to get up after waking.

"Where am I?" Mamoru said as he tried to open his eyes and sat up straight.

"My head… Something is pounding on my fucking head…" Makoto threw the pillow on her head without looking where she threw it. Unfortunately, the pillow landed on Mamoru's head. Mamoru whisper shouted, "What the hell, Mako!"

"Sorry Sorry…" Makoto slowly opened her eyes and tried to get up but failed miserably. "So… Thirsty… Need… Water…" she said in a course voice as she crawled herself towards the kitchen.

"Get me some too!" said Haruka. The short blonde was now able to sit up straight and she winced while gripping her hair as she felt something throbbing on her head.

"I can't remember much of what we did last night…" Mamoru said as he leaned over the table where the laptop is to get up. He looked around and when he noticed Rei was not around, he asked Makoto, "Hey Mako! Did Rei leave a note or something before she went out?"

"Yup! It's here at the fridge… she said she'll be back later…" Makoto answered as she entered the room holding a glass of water. She was still blinking as her eyes was still not used to the brightness of the room. Although it was not as bright as the curtains covered the windows. She then gave the glass of water to Haruka.

"Oh God… I need to take a bath… I reek of alcohol… I can't go home to Usa like this…" Mamoru smelled his shirt.

Suddenly the door bell rang. The three covered their ears and Haruka shouted, "Turn that fucking thing off!"

Makoto tried to run to the door but stumbled on the counter before she could open the door.

"Good morning, Aunt Mako… Michiru-mama and Aunt Usagi wanted me to deliver this to Haruka-papa and Uncle Mamoru," Hotaru whispered as she grinned from ear to ear and handed a paper bag with Haruka's and Mamoru's clothes in it. "Oh and Aunt Ami said, all of you might need this…" she then handed a bottle of aspirins to the shocked brunette.

"What… Wait… Did we…" the brunette blurted out as she accepted the things. Hotaru just smiled and waited for her aunt to compose herself. Finally Makoto said, "Did we call you last night? Or something? Because I honestly can't remember all of that happened last night…"

"It's okay… Anyway… I have to go… Setsuna-mama is waiting for me downstairs…" Hotaru turned around and skipped happily to the elevator.

"Who was that?" Haruka asked as she managed to get her sun glasses on her jacket that was on the couch. She then put it on. The short haired blonde felt a little bit relieved now that it wasn't that bright anymore.

"Dude, have you seen my phone? I have to call Usa… I know it was on my pock… Oh here it is! Why is it on the floor?" Mamoru said as he finally found his phone under the table and clumsily stood up.

Makoto threw the paper bag to Mamoru as she went to the two and said, "That was weird… That was Hotaru and she gave the both of you change of clothes from Michi and Usa and Ami just gave us a bottle of Aspirin." She then sat on the couch got an aspirin, popped it in her mouth and drank the last half of the water that she gave Haruka a while ago. She then looked at Mamoru and asked, "Did you tell Usa that we would be drinking last night?" The brunette then threw the bottle of aspirin to Haruka and the short haired blonde dry swallowed two tablets.

"No. Did you?" Mamoru got an aspirin and dry swallowed it too.

"No. God what did we do last night? It's a freaking mess!" Makoto face palmed herself. She saw what Rei saw earlier minus them sleeping.

"Don't worry I'll help you clean up. I'm not planning to go home yet anyway. I can't face Michi with a hangover. I'll just ignore her…" Haruka said as she got up and took one by one the scattered beer cans on the floor.

"I'll help too before I take a shower and go home to Usa… And Mako? If she gets mad, can I stay here for another night?" Mamoru was picking up some cans also and looked at the brunette with puppy dog eyes.

"Ha-ha… Sure Mamo-kun! And thanks for staying to help clean up. I'll get the mop…" Makoto then went to the kitchen and took the mop. She returned to the room and mopped the dried sticky beer and tequila on the floor.

While cleaning up for almost half an hour, Makoto suddenly spoke, "Why is there a scorch mark on the floor?" Makoto then looked at Mamoru and Haruka as she pointed on the floor near the couch.

"Don't you remember? Rei almost burst into flames last night! That was the only thing I can remember after we started!" Haruka was laughing but stopped as she felt her head might explode.

Mamoru laughed and said, "That I remember! You both used your senshi powers on her and I just threw a rose!" Mamory then froze and said, "I hope the scratches did not leave a mark or else I'm dead!"

Makoto and Haruka laughed when suddenly Rei burst inside Makoto's apartment without a knock or ringing the doorbell.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I FUCKING DO LAST NIGHT?" Rei was panicking as she shouted after bursting through the door.

"DON'T SHOUT YOU BAKA! You're making our ears bleed!" retorted Haruka after throwing a lemon wedge on the miko.

"Sorry… It's just that… Minako…" Rei stuttered as she slumped to the ground. She clutched the bridge of her nose as she suddenly felt the throbbing on her head again.

"Minako did what?" Mamoru sat in front of the miko.

"Dude… you reek of alcohol…" Rei faced Mamoru as she scowled at the man.

"I can smell alcohol on your breath too you know…" Mamoru stood up and went to see what kind of clothes Usa put at the paper bag.

"Minako did what, Rei?" Haruka threw another lemon wedge on the miko.

"Stop doing that! I already took a shower!" Rei said as she threw the 2 lemon wedges at the short haired blonde. Haruka just snickered. "Anyway, Minako called me earlier and asked me out tomorrow," the miko continued as she got up.

"And?" Makoto's right eyebrow arched up.

"She called me REI BEAR!" shouted Rei.

"So?" Makoto frowned. She was ready to slap the miko with the mop that she was holding.

"She doesn't call me that! Do you remember anything last night? I feel like I did something really stupid for her to ask me out and call me that!" Rei's hands were flailing in the air.

"That's it? You barge in here like a psycho, shout at us while knowing we have a really bad hangover, made our ears bleed, nearly burned my apartment last night, leaving scorch marks on the floor which, by the way, I don't know how to explain to my landlord and that's it? She called you Rei Bear? Why I oughta…" Makoto was about to slap the miko with the mop, fortunately Haruka stopped her. Haruka held the brunette until she calmed down while Mamoru was laughing.

Rei protected her face as Haruka calmed Makoto when she heard Mamoru laugh. She suddenly felt the scratches on her face when sweat passed them. She then turned and faced Mamoru with a death glare and said, "You did this!" as she pointed to the scratch marks on her face. Mamoru stopped laughing and was frozen with fear immediately. "I said I was sorry! What did you want me to do? Throw tequila at you while flames are coming out of your body? I panicked okay! So I threw what I can summon!" Mamoru ran and hid behind Haruka as the short haired blonde calmed down the brunette.

Time seemed to stop for a moment and they all laughed.

"That was funny Mamo-kun! You fought so many villains before and you panicked at Rei? That is priceless! I wish I could've recorded that moment!" Haruka laughed as she put down Makoto.

"But seriously guys, that's the only part we can remember? I really feel that I did something very stupid last night…" Rei trailed off as she helped with the picking up of trash.

"You know what, me too… I feel like I did something stupid… I mean really stupid…" Makoto agreed with the miko.

"Me too!" Mamoru sighed as he picked up more trash.

"Not me really… I just feel like there was something odd about last night. Not bad odd but really good and really awkward odd…" answered Haruka and looked at the three.

The other three nodded.

Rei then shrugged and said, "Might as well just suffer the consequences with what we did. I don't want to think anymore today, my head feels like it's being pounded by jack hammer."

"I second that! Let's just order some take out and chill after we're done cleaning," Makoto nodded as she put the last trash on the plastic bag. "We drank this much? No wonder we have a really bad hang over…" Makoto chuckled as she saw the extra large trash bag full of beer cans and what nots.

"I'll call Usa. I want to say the night here. I feel like I'd still be reeking of alcohol even if I take a shower. I smelled that on Rei a while ago and she already took a shower…" Mamoru said as he picked up his clothes on the bag.

"Ha-ha. I'd stay here too but I would probably be up early tomorrow. I have to do some chores on the shrine…" Rei added as she tied the ends of the trash bag. She then took her phone out and texted Yuuchiro, _Will be staying at Mako's tonight but I'll be back tomorrow morning for the chores._

"I'm staying here too…" Haruka then sat on the couch and massaged her temples and continued, "Pizza?"

"Sure…" Makoto answered from the front door as she held the door for Rei as the miko was carrying the big trash bag to throw at the floor's trash bin. Mamoru just nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Rei phone beeped after she threw the trash at the bin. The miko walked inside the apartment again and she then looked at the text saying, _I'll do the chores and rest for a while. You probably have a hangover today, I smelled alcohol on you when you passed by. Take care!_

"Yuuchi already replied, he said he would do the chores himself tomorrow. He said he can still smell alcohol on me when I passed him at the shrine… I guess I'd be staying until noon tomorrow! Ruka, can double the cheese toppings on the pizza?" Rei exclaimed as she put her cellphone on her pocket, went to the kitchen and washed her hands.

"Pizza it is!" Haruka took her phone from her pocket and called for pizza.

**RING RING RING RING**

"Mamo-kun! Your phone is ringing!" shouted Haruka as she excused herself from her conversation with the pizza delivery man on the other line on her phone.

Mamoru peeked from the bathroom door and shouted, "Just pick it up! If it's Usa, kindly tell her that I'd be staying here for the night but I'll come home tomorrow! Thanks!" He then shut the door.

Haruka threw the phone at Rei, as the miko neared the couch, Haruka then continued to talk to the pizza delivery man. Rei answered the phone, "Hello? Mamoru can't come to the phone right now… This is…"

"Rei!" shouted Usagi on the other line.

"Usa! Please don't shout…" Rei said as she pulled away the unit from her ears.

"Sorry… Where's Mamo-chan?" Usagi whispered.

"He's in the shower. He said, he would stay the night here at Mako's then he'd come home tomorrow…""

"Really?" Usagi sounded disappointed.

"Yep. Why? Were you planning something?"

"Sort of… I guess I'll just wear this tomorrow again… Anyway… Tell him just call me if he's on his way here. Thanks Rei! Bye"

"Okay. Bye! Wait… Wear what?" Rei arched her eyebrow as she heard the dial tone on the other line. She then put the phone beside Makoto's laptop and sat beside Haruka.

**RING RING RING RING**

Rei was startled at the sudden ring on Haruka's phone.

Haruka looked at the LCD screen of her phone, sighed and answered flatly, "What do you want, Michi?"

Rei nudged the short haired blonde and mouthed, "Be nice to her!" Haruka then slumped on her seat, sighed and waited for Michiru's answer.

"Hi baby… So-sorry I slapped and threw the laptop at you yesterday… Are you coming home? Do you want me to pick you up? I'm really sorry, baby…" Michiru's voice broke and she sobbed.

Haruka then leaned over and put her hands on her forehead and lightly put up her hair, sighed and replied coolly, "Don't cry baby. I'm not mad anymore, okay? I just have to cool down a bit more. I'll be home tomorrow." Haruka's hands were shaking. She was trying not to cry or sound hurt for Michiru.

"Ok baby… I love you…" Michiru said but she was still sobbing.

Haruka sighed and said, "You do know that I love you too, right?" She tried not to sound hurt but it came out from her voice.

"I know baby… I know…" Michiru replied.

"Let's talk tomorrow, okay babe?" Haruka's hands were still shaking.

"Okay. Love you. Bye," Michiru then turned off her phone.

Rei scooted over Haruka and put her hands on her shoulder. Makoto heard Haruka's side of the conversation as she kneeled facing the blonde.

Haruka wiped the tear from her cheek and said, "God… I love Michi so much… I just… Ugh…"

Rei and Makoto smiled and did not reply.

**RING RING RING RING**

"WHAT THE HELL? Why is everyone calling us all of a sudden? We're beginning to look like a call center!" Rei jumped as she heard the ringing of Makoto's phone.

Makoto looked at the phone and froze.

**RING RING RING RING**

"What's the matter, Mako?" Haruka asked as she shook the brunette.

"It's… It's…" Makoto couldn't answer straight so Haruka took the phone looked at it to see who was calling and laughed, "Answer it, baka!"

**RING RING RING RING**

"Ami?" Rei asked grinning.

Makoto nodded, still frozen on her place.

**RING RING RING RING**

Rei took the phone from Haruka and answered the call, "Hey Ami! Makoto's here. Wait, I'll give her the phone right now…" The miko then shoved the phone to Makoto's hand as Haruka helped the brunette put the phone in her ears. Rei then kicked Makoto on her knees to get her out of the trance.

"OW!" Makoto shouted on the phone.

"Mako, are you alright?" Ami was concerned as she heard Makoto shout.

"Oh. Hi Ami! I'm okay… fine… dandy… great… excellent… never been better!" Makoto blurted out then face palmed herself and blushed. Rei and Haruka were heavily snickering at the background. Rei fell on the floor as Haruka was clutching her stomach.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Ami giggled on the other side of the phone.

"Ye-yes…" Makoto answered as her palm is still in her face.

Mamoru went out of the bathroom fully clothed finding Rei and Haruka snickering while Makoto looked like she wanted to die of embarrassment right then and there. The man looked at Rei and mouthed, "What's happening?" as he dried his hair with a towel. Rei pointed at the phone and mouthed, "Ami!" Mamoru then sat on the couch while grinning and listened intently.

"I was wondering… about the dinner… you asked me yesterday…" Ami said nervously.

"Dinner?" Makoto suddenly sat up straight. The other three looked at her expecting something.

"Yes… I'd like to go to dinner with you… tomorrow… it you're free…" Ami stuttered.

"Tomorrow?" Makoto stood up blushing. The three stoop also and looked wide eyed with excitement.

"If it's okay with you…" Ami said almost in a whisper.

"If it's okay with me?" Makoto froze. Suddenly Haruka slapped Makoto and whispered, "Stop repeating what she said and answer you baka!" "OW!" Makoto shouted as she finally got out of her trance.

"Sure Ami… Ummm… If you want, I'd like to cook for you…" Makoto answered.

"That would be nice…" Ami giggled.

"Tomorrow then? I'll pick you up around 6pm?" Makoto blushed.

"Okay," Ami giggled again.

"…" Makoto smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh… See you tomorrow… Prince Mako…" Ami said in between giggles and turned off her phone.

Makoto blushed few deeper shades of red as she looked at the three and said dreamily, "She called me… Prince Mako…" She then fell on the couch as her eyes twinkled. The three laughed.

"You looked funny, Mako!" Mamoru then tried to imitate Makoto's facial reaction earning him a pillow on the face.

**DING DONG!**

The doorbell rang.

"PIZZA!" Haruka exclaimed as she took her wallet and went to the front door.

They then ate the pizza quietly when Makoto said, "I was just thinking… Minako called Rei earlier then Usa called Mamo-kun then 5 minutes later, Michi called Ruka then Ami called me…"

"So?" Haruka said as she took a bite on her pizza.

"It's seemed like it's too…" Makoto looked and flailed a hand that was holding a pizza at Rei as the brunette couldn't find the word to end her sentence. The miko arched an eyebrow then said, "Planned?"

"That's it!" Makoto exclaimed as she thrust the pizza on Rei's face.

"Hey!" shouted Rei as she backed up a little.

"Sorry! Ami called me Prince Mako… Why did she call me that? I know I call her my princess but I never told her that. That's a secret by the way. And then there's Hotaru… She came and gave you two clothes and a bottle of Aspirin…" Makoto continued as Rei chuckled.

They thought about it for a while and Mamoru said, "Nah… Probably just a coincidence… We were out the whole night so they're probably just checking on us," then shrugged.

"I don't know guys. Minako never called me Rei Bear before… I think they're planning something. But I don't sense anything bad though…" Rei answered, she was pouring herself another glass of soda.

"But maybe they were just concerned because you three weren't invited to dinner last night. They wouldn't miss the fact the group was incomplete… there were no "boys" there," Mamoru replied as he air quoted boys.

"Well that's a possible reason but… I'm kind of feeling the same way as Rei does. I mean Michi never calls me that fast before and I'm the one who usually call her the day after a huge fight," said Haruka, she then drank a glass of soda.

"Besides Mamo-kun, they should've checked on us when the moment they noticed we were not there, not the morning after! And how the hell did Hotaru and Setsuna know that we would all be together here?" Makoto added as she took another pizza from the box.

"You've got a point there… Anyway, let's change the topic, I don't want to think anymore about that right now… my head still hurts a little… So Mako… What are you cooking for Ami tomorrow?" asked Mamoru after he chewed his pizza.

Makoto was taking a bite of her pizza as she looked at Mamoru, blinked a couple of times and said, "Idontknowyet…" before she totally bit the pizza and chewed.

"We could help you out. We could go to the grocery and just brain storm there!" Haruka said and then she gave a thumbs up.

"Hold your horses there blondey… We, I mean Rei, Mako and I, can brainstorm, you just drive us there… Don't want your head to explode while thinking…" Mamoru teased. Haruka threw a packet of hot sauce to the man and they laughed.

"We could help you decide, Mako. We know you panic when it comes to Ami," Rei winked at the brunette. Mamoru just nodded and continued, "We could go after we eat. Oh and we should take a look at flower shops for roses! Does Ami like roses? You should give her some!"

Makoto blushed and said, "Okay."

"Okay then. I'll take a shower first then we could go to the grocery!" Haruka exclaimed as she got her clothes on the paper bag and went to the bathroom.

"Thanks guys! Okay Ruka, you go first so I could write some possible menus then I'll take a shower," Makoto added as she went to the kitchen as Mamoru and Rei cleaned up the pizza box and glasses from the table.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… :D**_

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

After staying at the grocery store for a couple hours as they brain stormed for a while on what Makoto would cook and bought the ingredients, the group went to several flower shops to inquire about roses. When the group was already satisfied with the purchases and the haggling over the prices of the flowers, they ordered Chinese food for takeout, ate it at Makoto's apartment and slept early. This time, they had futons and a pillow for each person and Makoto joined the three and slept at the living room.

Again, Rei was the first one to wake up that day. When she looked at the clock on the wall and read that it was already noon, she woke the others up.

"Mako! It's already noon! You have to prepare for your dinner with Ami!" Rei said as she shook the brunette from her sleep after sitting up.

"Okay okay… I'm up, Pyro!" Makoto said sat up as she leaned against her arms and blinked a couple of times.

Mamoru and Haruka stirred from their sleep. Mamoru's back was facing Rei and Makoto while Haruka was lying face down beside Rei. Makoto threw a pillow at Mamoru's back to wake him up.

"Why do you always throw a pillow at me? Huh?" Mamoru suddenly faced Makoto and threw a pillow on her as he aimed it to her face.

"You're dead Chiba!" shouted the brunette as she stood up, a pillow on hand and posed as if she was to strike Mamoru with sword.

"Oh no, Kino! Face the wrath of Tuxedo Mask!" Mamoru stood up and standing like warrior holding dual swords, but he was gripping two pillows.

Rei face palmed. The miko then looked at the circling as Haruka was still lying on the floor, and said, "Guys! We don't have enough ti…" She was cut off by a pillow hitting her face. The miko then heard Mamoru gave an evil laugh.

"Don't you dare start something you can't finish you rose-wielding-cape-wearing-pervert!" Rei shouted as she took her pillow and joined the circle.

Suddenly a blast of wind came from Haruka knocking the three a foot backwards, landing them on their butt.

"Hey! That wasn't fair Tenoh!" the three shouted. Then they looked at each other and as if reading each other's thoughts and stalked over to the still lying Haruka. They were about to unleash their attacks when the wind senshii suddenly stood up and hit their faces simultaneously with one fierce blow. The short haired blonde then jumped up the couch and wailed, "I AM THE CHAMPION!" and flailed the pillow on her hands. She then clutched it as if holding a trophy and said, "I would like to thank Michi for believing in me and loving me. For my daughter Hotaru, I love you my dear…" and then faked a tear and wiped it.

The three were still in shock. Haruka then jumped off the couch, threw the pillow on the futons and skipped towards the kitchen. She then peered at the living room and said, "That's how you do it!" The three then sweat dropped.

Makoto put down her pillow and started to clean up the living room. Mamoru followed Haruka to the kitchen after he put down his pillow and Rei helped the brunette to clean up the living room.

"I'll get the flowers from the shop later after we eat lunch. I have to go get some for Minako too anyway," Rei said as she folded the futons one by one.

"Are you planning to confess?" Makoto blinked as she carried all of the pillows towards her room.

"I don't know. Maybe," answered Rei as she followed the brunette, holding the four futons, 2 on each arms.

"Whatcha talking about?" Haruka said as she entered Makoto's room holding a cup of coffee on her hand.

"Rei is planning to give some roses to Minako," Makoto answered as she put the pillows inside a cabinet. Rei looked at Haruka, nodded and gave the futons one by one to Makoto for the brunette to put inside the cramped cabinet. "There!" Makoto sighed as she closes the cabinet.

"That's a start," Haruka smiled, took a sip of coffee and went out the bedroom. She then continued, "Mamo-kun's cooking some breakfast… I mean lunch… come on!"

After eating lunch (it took them about an hour because of all the teasing and joking) Rei went out to get the roses at the flower shop while the other three prepared to help on what Makoto would be cooking for Ami. Mamoru and Haruka also asked the miko to pick some roses for them too as they shouted from the window of Makoto's apartment and Rei looking at them, nodded.

She was walking down the street towards the flower shop when she noticed Minako, holding a dozen blood red, orange, yellow orange and white roses, near the bus stop. The miko stopped, zipped up her hoodie until it covered half of her face and hid at the back of a lamp post. She then saw a young man, maybe in his early 20'swearing a suit and having blonde hair, running towards the blonde holding what looked like a small box, handed it to the girl, gave her kiss on the cheeks and ran off again. Minako waved her hand to the man after putting the box in her pockets, waited for a moment and rode the next bus that came in.

'_Who the fuck was that?'_ Rei thought as her hands begin to glow. _'Calm down, Rei… Calm down…'_ She chanted to herself as she continued to walk on the direction of the flower shop while unzipping her hoodie after the bus turned a corner.

It took her about an hour to return to the brunette's apartment as she walked slowly. Her thoughts were still at the blonde and the man at the bus station. Holding 5 dozen different roses didn't help to make her journey back to the apartment easier either. People around her snickered because she looked like a shrub of roses with feet as she walked.

After the miko returned, she helped with the last preparations like putting some of the ice blue and green roses (that cost a fortune for Makoto because those kind of roses were really rare and they were lucky enough that a few batches were to be delivered that day so the brunette bought all of it to be safe) into a vase and picked some of the petals off the roses to scatter on the floor and dinner table later.

Haruka looked at her watch and said to the group, "It's already 4:30. I have to go home and talk to Michi. Besides, Makoto has to wash up and prepare for Ami." The group was now relaxing after they had done all the preparations needed for the evening.

Mamoru and Rei nodded. The three then took their belongings and respective dozen of roses and walked toward the front door.

"Remember to breathe, Mako," Mamoru teased as he opened the door.

"And do not stare…" Haruka patted the back of the brunette, smiled and walked out the door.

"Don't look at me! I don't have any advice for you… I'm scared to death about my date too!" Rei said wide eyed at the brunette as she followed the other two out of the latter's apartment.

Makoto laughed and shouted, "Thanks guys and good luck to all of us!" as she saw them entering the elevator. Mamoru peered and gave a thumbs up before going in again as the elevator doors closed.

….

After Mamoru and Rei were dropped off by Haruka and the short haired blonde finally went on her way home. As she was driving, she looked at the dozen aqua marine colored roses on the passenger seat, smiled and thought, _'I hope Michi would love these roses. I haven't given her one in months now…"_

Haruka was now parking her car on the drive way as she spotted Hotaru and Setsuna on her side mirror come out of the house dressed like they were going somewhere.

"Going somewhere?" inquired Haruka as she got outside of her car.

"Setsuna-mama and I are going to mall! Then we're going to the amusement park…" answered Hotaru as she walked towards the short haired blonde and hugged her. "Welcome home, Haruka-papa!" she added as she smiled and let go of Haruka.

Setsuna just stood on the front door smiling and said, "Welcome home, Ruka. Michi is waiting for you inside. Oh and don't wait up on us, we will probably just sleep in hotel." Haruka walked towards Setsuna and smiled. The latter then said, "Forgetting something?" The short haired blonde stopped, thought for a moment and ran towards the passenger door and got the flowers. Haruka then said to Setsuna, "Thanks Sets!" as she passed her and entered their home.

"Michi, Honey? I'm home…" shouted Haruka as she put her jacket on the stand and her sun glasses and keys on the table. She then walked further inside the house looking for Michiru. When she asked again and no one answered, she went to the door exit near the pool. As she peeked outside, she saw Michiru wearing a bathing suit and was resting on one of the benches there. Haruka smiled as she looked at her lover. She then silently opened the door and walked over Michiru, covering the sun as it sets and said, "Hey babe. I'm home." The short haired blonde then sat beside Michiru and gave her the flowers.

"Ruka… you didn't have to buy these… I was the one at fault…" Michiru looked teary eyed as she sat and received the roses. She then hugged Haruka and as the latter hugged back, she said, "I know babe but I couldn't help it. I love you so much. I wish you'd trust me when I say I will never ever cheat on you. No matter what happens, you will be the only one for me." Haruka then pulled out of the hug, looked at Michiru and kissed her passionately.

The kiss lasted for several minutes and Haruka was now on top of Michiru. The violinist then said as she cupped the face of Haruka, "I'm really sorry for not trusting you. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you today." Michiru then cried and hugged Haruka again. Haruka couldn't control her tears any longer and cried also as she hugged Michiru and she said, "Just trust me next time, okay?" Michiru nodded. "How's the laptop?" Haruka inquired. "I'll just buy another one. You can use Hotaru's laptop tonight if you want to check your email," Michiru answered and snickered. Haruka just sighed.

Letting go of the hug, Michiru smiled at Haruka and held the racer's hand and said, "I'll make you dinner." Haruka smiled, stood up and answered, "Okay then. Let's go because I'm starving!" The two walked in the house and their way to the kitchen.

Haruka kept on hugging Michiru while she was preparing the food so it took a while for the food to be prepared. Michiru kept on giggling as Haruka also kept on kissing the neck of the girl.

After the dinner, Haruka went upstairs to Hotaru's bedroom to use her daughter's laptop to check her email as Michiru cleaned the dishes at the kitchen.

After an hour had passed while she checked, replied and deleted some of her emails and chatted with her other friends, Haruka closed the window of her account. She then noticed a video icon fittingly named, "Boy's night out". The racer was intrigued. She walked towards Hotaru's door and peered outside to see if Michiru was coming upstairs. When she saw that no one was going up or down the stairs, she went back to the laptop, sat up straight and clicked the icon.

The racer's jaw dropped to the floor as the scene unfolded.

….

Mamoru got out of Haruka's car and waved to the miko and the short haired blonde as they drove away from the apartment of Mamoru and Usagi. The man then smelled his shirt and thought, _'At least I don't reek of alcohol now. I wonder if Usa is home?'_ as he made his way towards the elevator of the apartment complex.

He rang the door bell and when no one answered, he fished his keys on his pocket and opened the door. _'I guess Usa's not home,'_ he thought as he turned the lights on of the hallway and put his keys and the roses on the table. He then went to his room to change and took off his shirt and pants and now was wearing only his white boxer shorts. He then went to his dresser but stopped when he accidentally looked at his desk. He then opened a secret compartment on his desk and got a small box. He opened the box, got hold of the ring inside and sighed, "When will I ever get to give you to Usa?" He then laid on his bed for an hour or more just staring at the ring, he didn't even notice Usagi walk towards the bed and said, "What's that?"

Mamoru got so startled that he accidentally threw the ring somewhere, jumped and blurted out, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Usagi giggled.

"You startled me, Usa!" he said as he made his to Usagi and kissed her on her forehead. He then said, "Since when did you get here?" as he eyed to where he might've thrown the ring.

"Just now," Usagi continued to giggle as she hugged Mamoru. The man spun around and saw something glinting near the foot of the bed. He then faked a cough so that Usagi could let go of him but before he could pick up the ring, Usagi got the ring and asked, "Is this an engagement ring?"

Mamoru sweat dropped and thought, _'So much for a romantic proposal…'_ He then composed himself, got the ring from Usagi, knelt on one knee and proposed, "Usa… I love you very much. I loved you since the first day I saw you. I'm a better man now because I have you in my life and therefore I want to repay your love for me with my love for you… God this is so cheesy! I should've prepared a speech! I mean, I need you and I want you in my life, I want to spend eternity loving you in anyway and every way possible… I know this is not the most romantic way to propose as you can see I'm just wearing my boxers but… I sincerely say this, I love you Tsukino Usagi. Will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Mamoru was shaking with anxiety and fear that Usagi might strangle him for proposing while just wearing his boxers. _'Oh God! Oh God! Please say yes…'_ he thought as he closed his eyes, waiting for the unthinkable.

Usagi kneeled down and kissed Mamoru passionately. Mamoru opened his eyes due to shock and responded after several seconds. After the fiery kiss, Mamoru looked at Usagi and asked while blushing, "So was that a yes?"

"YES! I love you too, Mamo-chan!" giggled Usagi. They hugged each other and kissed for several minutes. After parting, Usagi told Mamoru, "I have to get something from the kitchen. Is it okay if you send an email to Mako? Here's the memory stick, just upload video on the email and send it to her. Please…" Usagi was pouting so Mamoru sighed, got up, took the memory stick and opened his laptop. He then watched Usagi go out of the room and focused his attention to the screen, he uploaded the video and press send. He got curious about the video entitled, "Boy's night out." He looked at his bedroom door and listened if Usagi was approaching, when he was sure Usagi was still in the kitchen, he clicked the video to watch it.

He paled as the video started.

….

"Okay Makoto… Breathe… Don't panic… You're just fetching Ami for a wonderful dinner in your apartment…" the brunette muttered to herself as she fixed her white long sleeved button up shirt and forest green pants while looking at her reflection on her car. She then took 3 deep breaths and went inside her car and drove to Ami's apartment.

It took Makoto 15 minutes to arrive at the vicinity of Ami's apartment. She looked at her watch and it read, 5:50pm. She sighed and thought, _'Okay, 5 minutes Kino and you have to get your princess. Breathe.'_ She continued to look at her watch every 30 seconds and was beginning to panic as she read on her watch, 5:55pm. _'Breathe! Just breathe!'_ the brunette thought as she got out of the car holding a dozen roses, went inside the apartment complex and used the stairs to take her mind off of her anxiety. When she reached Ami's floor (located at 5th floor), the brunette looked at her watch, 6:03pm. _'Shit! I'm late! I should've used the elevator! Dammit!'_ she cursed herself as she wiped away the beads of sweat on her face. She took a deep breath and pushed the door bell.

Makoto's jaw dropped as she saw Ami opening door.

Ami was wearing an ice blue mini dress with the same colored high heels, pearl earrings and a necklace and a tiny silver clutch bag. The blue haired girl was blushing when she said, "Hi Mako…"

Makoto shook herself out of the trance and said, "Wow Ami! You really look like a princess!" The brunette then blushed while Ami giggled. "This is for you!" the brunette handed Ami the flowers and the bluenette accepted and said, "These are rare Mako! Where did you get this?" Makoto answered, "They had it delivered today at the flower shop. I guess I was just lucky." Makoto then offered her hand and said confidently, "Shall we go now, Ami?" Ami nodded, took Makoto's hand and interlaced her own as they walked towards the elevator to go to Makoto's apartment.

"Oh! I forgot something! Can you hold the elevator for a while?" asked Ami.

"Sure," Makoto answered with a smile as she pushed the "open" button of the elevator.

Ami rushed towards her apartment and returned a few seconds after holding a gift. Makoto saw this and asked, "For me?" Ami blushed and said, "Yes but… I'll give it to you after dinner. Is that okay?" "Definitely!" Makoto exclaimed as she took Ami's hand into hers again and lead their way to her car.

The drive towards the brunette was a quiet one as Makoto thanked herself internally for getting an automatic for a car. Ami held her hand as she drove.

Makoto fished for her keys, opened the door and said to Ami, "Give me 5 seconds, okay?" Ami nodded and Makoto went inside the apartment, lit the candles and opened the door again to let Ami in.

Ami blushed as she saw the scattered petals of roses all over the apartment, the lights were dimmed to highlight the candles on the room and she smelled the heavenly scent of Makoto's cooking.

Makoto lead her inside the room and Ami put the gift on the couch and they preceded to the kitchen. The two of them were blushing as they ate, giving small talks until they finished dinner. Makoto then led her to the living room, put on some music and danced with Ami for several songs.

Ami's head was rested on Makoto's chest as she felt and heard Makoto's fast heartbeat as she her arms were around the brunette's neck. Makoto's face was buried on Ami's hair as she hugged Ami. They didn't notice that they were dancing for a while until Ami somewhat pulled away a little from Makoto, looked at the brunette and smiled lovingly. Makoto blushed then she felt an ounce of courage to actually kiss Ami and she went for it before the moment passed. She cupped Ami's face and lowered her head as Ami tiptoed a little to meet the brunette half way.

Their kiss was slow and sensual and they felt contented as they parted to breathe.

Makoto smiled at Ami and said, "Ami, my princess… I… love… you…"

"I love you too, my prince…" Ami gushed as she kissed Makoto again.

The brunette then hugged Ami after kissing and made their way to couch to snuggle. Makoto noticed the gift and said to Ami, "May I open it now?"

Ami blushed like a tomato. She stuttered, "Ummm… Can you do me a favor first? Can you open your email first and watch what Mamoru sent you? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Huh?" answered Makoto quizzically.

"Please?" Ami pleaded.

"Okay," Makoto then kissed Ami again and went to her laptop as Ami took the gift and went to the bathroom.

"Why is my webcam on? Hmmm… Anyway… email… email…" she muttered to herself as she went through her laptop. She finally saw Mamoru's email and viewed it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Makoto shouted as she stood up from her chair.

….

Rei bowed to Haruka to say thank you for giving her a ride home, Haruka then drove away from the shrine. The miko then slowly made her way up the steps of the shrine thinking, _'I'm sensing something but I can't fully grasp what it is. It's not a bad feeling though.'_ She then shrugged off the feeling while still making her way up the stairs.

Yuuchi greeted the miko once he saw her form coming up the shrine steps. "Oy Rei!" he shouted.

"Hey Yuuchi!" answered Rei. She walked towards Yuuchiro and said, "Thanks for covering for me today, bro. I'll repay you next time!"

"Nah… You covered for me way more before this so it's okay. For me? Aaaw… You didn't have too…" replied the man as he pointed at the roses Rei was holding. The miko just pulled out her tongue, earning her a laugh from the apprentice.

Rei was smiling as she continued to walk towards the shrine to head to her room when Yuuchiro stated, "Before I forget Rei. I have to go… somewhere else… so if it's okay if you check the lanterns near the Sakura tree behind the shrine later and put it out? I really have to go after I finish sweeping here." "No problem! You could go now if you want, I can continue the sweeping for you," Rei cheerily replied as she made her way to her room. "Thanks Rei!" shouted Yuuchiro as he put aside his broom and went to change his clothes.

After sweeping the rest of the shrine that Yuuchiro didn't sweep, the miko went to her room and raided her closet. She was having a hard time picking what to wear for her and Minako's "date." She pulled out a plain baby pink v neck shirt, a ripped jeans and her hot pink hoodie and sighed, "She did say she liked this shirt and this jeans before… So what the heck…" She took the clothes and a towel and went to the bathroom to wash up a little. After a half an hour, she emerged at the bathroom, fully clothed and sat on the edge of the bed as she put her socks on and then her hoodie. She then went to her dresser and got an old wooden box and opened it. She took out her mother's engagement ring, put it in a necklace and wore it. She thought, _'I don't know why but my senses are telling me to bring this tonight,'_ as she played with the ring with her thumb and index finger.

The miko looked at her clock and said, "She's late for half an hour!" and she sighed, "That's okay I guess since I just got out of the shower…" She then looked into the full length mirror while tying her hair in a pony tail when a knock was heard from her door.

"Come in, Mina…" she said, still looking at the mirror.

"Ummm… Hi Rei… Are you ready?" answered Minako as she opened the door.

Rei looked at Minako then looked at the mirror, became wide eyed and looked at Minako again.

"You're late ag… Wh-why are y-you wea-ring a trench c-coat?" stuttered Rei as she saw Minako indeed was wearing a brown trench coat, chucks and her hair was in tied in a bun. _'I hope she's not wearing anything underne… I mean she better be wearing something underneath that!'_ thought the miko as she blushed then something hissed on Rei's hands.

"I just wanted to wear one. Does it bother you?" asked Minako as she arched an eyebrow.

"N-no," stuttered Rei. The miko clench her fists and willed herself not to catch on fire.

"What is that hissing?" Minako looked all over the miko's room.

"Never mind that. Before we go, I just have to check up on some lanterns. You could wait here if you want," Rei felt relieved as her hands' temperature went down to normal.

"I want to go with you. It would be faster," smiled Minako and winked at the miko.

"Okay," shrugged Rei and didn't notice that she took the blonde's hand and interlaced it with hers as they went to the spot at the back of the shrine.

They walked hand in hand until Rei stopped as she saw what was laid out beneath the Sakura tree.

Underneath the tree laid a beautiful blanket with a picnic basket full of food. Beside the basket were 2 wine glasses, 2 plates of fine china, a couple of very expensive and a bucket with a bottle of wine in it. Blood red, orange, yellow orange and white petals of roses scattered on the blanket and on the grass.

Minako nudged and faced the miko, smiled and said "Dinner?" The blonde then lead Rei towards the blanket and the two of them sat. Rei was still in shock. Minako snickered as she put some food on the plate, poured wine on the glasses and handed them to Rei. Minako then placed herself beside the miko.

"Wh-what's the occasion?" asked Rei as her blush grew a deeper shade of pink.

"Oh nothing much. I just wanted to take care of my Rei bear tonight," Minako winked at her as she took a bite of the food.

Rei ate quietly and not looking at the blonde. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest at any moment. Minako was snickering as she saw Rei's cheeks get redder and redder by the minute. The blonde also scooted over the miko, put her head on the latter's shoulder as she sipped her wine.

After a few awkward minutes for Rei, she decided to confront Minako about the dinner. It made her more confused and hurt as she thought, _'Is this a date "date" or just some friendly romantic date? I can't do this anymore… it hurts to see her with other guys but it hurts more not to be with her like really be with her… I have to know… There's no turning back when I do this though… hopefully she loves me back…'_ The miko sighed and cupped the face of Minako and said, "Mi-chan, I have to ask you something…" She felt Minako stiffened a bit and pulled her head off the shoulder of the miko. Rei then thought, _'Shit… I just called her Mi-chan… Abort! Abort! Abort!'_ as her hands shook and willed herself not to cry.

As Minako saw Rei shaking and clenching her fist, the blonde took a deep breath then cupped the face of the miko, pulling her face so that they can both see each other's eyes. She stared at the violet orbs and saw hurt, fear and love flash before her eyes. Minako then looked at Rei's lips and inched her way until they were kissing. Rei did not reciprocate at first but then relaxed as she kissed back.

After a few minutes, they parted, Rei pulling Minako so that their foreheads were touching each other and said, "Mi-chan… I don't under…" She was cut off by Minako as the blonde put her index finger on Rei's lips to quiet her and said, "I love you, Rei. I always had. I dated those guys because I was such a coward to tell you how I felt. I feared losing you if I told you."

Rei lowered Minako's hand, looked at Minako lovingly and kissed her again and said, "I love you too, Mi-chan. I thought I'd lose you if I confessed. But now, I'm happy because now I know that you love me too…" Rei then got up and positioned herself at the back of the blonde so that she could hug her.

Minako then took something out of her trench coat (She didn't take it off while they were having dinner) and gave it to Rei. Rei asked, "What is it?" "Open it" replied Minako.

Rei then opened the box and blushed, and said, "Isn't it too early to propose?" She then took out the ring, looked at it and looked at Minako. Minako changed her position so that she was facing the miko.

"I just want you to have it, that's all. I even bought a necklace so you could wear it around your neck. My cousin, the one from England, that I met earlier gave that to me. It's sort of a family heirloom. My grandma had it then my mom. I already talked to my parents about this and they were happy for me so they let my cousin fly all the way from England to give that to me. But you don't have to wear it now. Wear it when you're ready. It's just a way for me to say that I am totally serious about you since I've loved you since I knew you…" Minako fidgeted a bit as she said this.

Rei smiled and said, "A necklace? Rings are for fingers, not for the neck," and slid the ring on her left ring finger. Minako beamed.

Rei coughed up a bit and took the necklace and unclasped it from her neck. She then held the ring and Minako's left hand and said, "This is my mom's engagement ring. Grandpa gave it to me a couple of months before he died. He said my mom would be proud of me choosing you as my partner. I was shocked because I didn't tell him anything. He said that he knows someday I will find the courage to say how I felt and give you this and he was proud of me," and slid the ring to Minako's ring finger.

Right after Rei put the ring on her, Minako jumped at Rei and kissed her like crazy. After they parted from the kiss, Minako giggled like a school girl while looking at her left hand. Rei was still blushing and sipped her wine.

Minako then got up and said, "I have to email and call my staff to cancel all of my schedules from to tomorrow until next week! I can't wait to let the other girls know about this!" Rei laughed as she gathered the things and neatly put it inside the basket. She then blew the fire away from the lanterns after she opened her flashlight and said, "You can use my laptop at my room." The miko then held hands with Minako as they made their way towards her room.

Before going to her room, Minako suddenly said, "Why don't you go ahead and I'll put these in the kitchen." The blonde got the basket and said, "Oh and could you review a video for me? Here's the memory stick. There is only one file on that stick so you won't be confused what to watch. Thanks Rei bear!" Minako then hugged the miko and planted a kiss on her lips before she walked towards the kitchen.

Rei turned on her laptop after she entered her room and threw her hoodie on her bed. She sat at her desk and inserted the memory stick that Minako gave her. She saw a video icon titled, "Boy's night out." She chuckled and said to herself, "Why would she give a title like to her one of her songs?" She then clicked the icon and once it started, she fell from her chair. She then kneeled and peeked on her desk, gripped it's edges and watch in horror the video as the scenes unfold.

….

The player stopped at the end of the video.

"WHAT THE HELL…" shouted Haruka as she got up from Hotaru's desk chair.

"WE DID…" Mamoru said as she gripped the edges of his laptop's LCD screen.

"CALL THEM…" Makoto whispered as she backed away from the table.

"WHILE WE WERE DRUNK!" Rei whimpered as she tried to stand up.

"OH SHIT!" all of them shouted simultaneously on each of their locations and frantically tried to dial each other's number and obviously all of the connections were busy.

….

A silhouette was snickering while leaning on the door of Hotaru's room.

Haruka slowly looked at the silhouette and her jaw dropped again.

The short haired blonde saw Michiru wearing her track suit and the suit was unzipped from the neck, exposing Michiru's cleavage, until the navel of the latter.

Michiru then said, "Come and get me," in a very seductive voice and walked away from Haruka.

Haruka shook herself out of the trance and ran as fast as she can towards where Michiru is.

….

"Mamo-chan~" Usagi singsonged as she skipped towards Mamoru.

Mamoru covered his boxer shorts as he saw what Usagi was wearing.

Usagi wore her old uniform but it didn't fit her anymore, making the skirt too small and as Usagi skipped, the skirt rises up on her thighs as her shirt exposes her navel.

"You said you like this… So I thought…" Usagi then straddled the man.

Mamoru stuttered, "I don't want to… t-take a-advantage… o-of you…"

"You don't but I do…" Usagi replied with a seductive wink.

….

"OOOOFFF!" Makoto said as she backed up to something solid. She turned around and her nose bled. She saw Ami wearing the same nurse outfit from last year's Halloween costume party.

Ami blushed and fidgeted a little bit before saying, "You don't like it?" She was looking down as her foot was putting out an invisible cigarette.

Makoto wiped her nose and replied, "I… love it… W-why are you… w-wearing that?"

"Because you said you liked it," Ami blushed a few more shades of red as she shyly looked at Makoto.

"Oh… But… I… don't you… pressured… this… Wait… we can…" Makoto stuttered. She can't form words as her head was spinning with incoherent thoughts. She was gripping her head and was moving it from left to right.

"I want to do this with you… only with my prince…" Ami whispered at Makoto's ears as she tiptoed a little bit. That got Makoto out of her trance.

"Are y-you sure? Because I-I can wait…" she shyly replied as she hugged Ami.

"Yes," said Ami as she pulled away to kiss Makoto passionately.

Makoto then lifted Ami bridal style and went straight to her room.

….

Rei was still at the floor just gripping her phone when nobody answered. She jumped and stood up when she heard Minako's footsteps nearing her room.

'_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD…_' Rei thought as she backed away from the door still gripping her phone.

"Rei bear? Are you done watching what you did when you got drunk?" Minako grinned evilly at Rei when she entered the miko's room. The blonde was now wearing her black rimmed fake glasses and black high heels.

Rei looked petrified and wide eyed at the blonde. The miko stuttered, "I… I… called… you…"

"Oh my Rei bear. Haven't you thought of looking at your call register all this time?" Minako started walking towards the miko as she slowly unbuttons the trench coat.

Rei saw a black suit and a white unbuttoned shirt. Something hissed at Rei's hand, she looked at it and saw her phone melting slowly.

"We have to do something about that fire of yours. We don't want the shrine to go out in flames do we? I'll help you with your problem my dear," Minako said seductively as she threw the trench coat away. She was now wearing the sexy teacher's outfit from last year's costume party.

Rei's hands caught on fire as she clenched it in front of her face after throwing away her partially melted cellphone. The miko's eyes were closed.

Minako inched closer to the miko and said soothingly, "I was just teasing you, Rei bear. I can wait if you're not ready."

Rei opened her eyes and looked at Minako. The blonde was looking at her with passion and love. And when the miko didn't answer, Minako eyed for the trench coat and walked towards it to get it and wear it again.

"I… I'm just… scared… but I do want to do it… with you…" Rei answered shyly.

"I can wait if you want me to," said Minako as she wore the trench coat again.

Rei then willed the fire to stop and it did. She then walked towards the blonde and hugged her. "It's my first time… and I… am scared… for me and… I scared that… I won't... do well…" Rei stuttered.

Minako stiffened a little bit, pulled away from Rei and said lovingly, "It's my… first time… too…"

"But you dated a lot of men…" Rei said.

"That's why I date a lot… Whenever they think we should have sex… I dump them immediately… They were pathetic excuses to distract me on what I felt for you… I never wanted to do it with them… I wanted to do it with you and only because you're the one I love…" answered Minako as she cupped Rei's face.

Rei kissed her passionately and slowly undid the buttons of the trench coat. The miko then said, "I love you, Mi-chan and you're the only one I want to be with… And… umm… I was actually… more than ready… like ages ago… I was just scared…"

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

Rei then kissed Minako as the miko slowly guided the blonde to her bed.


	6. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… :D**_

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Especially to sailor-ice, jedicaro, DaPyro's Love, MinaRaye Fan, petiyaka and Angelsheart85…

I edited this chapter a bit… I thought it needed more dialogue… :D

The "boys" were on the world of their own. As Mamoru, Makoto and Rei try not to false asleep and pretend to hear the conversations, Haruka just gave up and tried to rest as she sat uncomfortably at the booth. All the "boys" could hear were…

"Makoto gave me these beautiful flowers…" Ami said while smiling and blushing.

"And Mamoru was just wearing his boxers… proposed… my uniform in highschool…" Usagi's voice was trailing on and off.

"I wore… tracksuit… all night long…" Michiru giggled as they can't fully connect all the dots of the conversation.

"I gave her the ring… I wore hers… Ooooh! The picnic… Definitely the trenchoat had an effect!" said Minako animatedly.

Everyone was at the Crown as Setsuna and Hotaru came by. The two saw Minako, Usagi, Ami and Michiru on one side of the table, giggling like crazy while looking at the ring of Minako and Usagi while Rei, Makoto, Haruka and Mamoru looked like they didn't get any sleep at all. Rei leaned on her left hand while trying not to fall asleep, Makoto was yawning every 15 seconds, Haruka's face was on the table while Mamoru's head keep bouncing back as he tried not to fall asleep. Setsuna smiled while Hotaru laughed.

"Had a long night, Haruka-papa?" winked Hotaru.

Haruka lifted her head from the table, looked at Hotaru and went back to her position.

"I guess it's a yes then," Hotaru chuckled. Setsuna snickered.

After the girls finished their milkshakes, the girls wanted to go watch a movie or go shopping with the guys. The Hotaru and Setsuna went out first followed by the girls while still babbling on what happened while the guys were trailing behind them a little.

Haruka and Makoto brought their cars and separated the group in two to fit each vehicle. After a few minutes, they parked near the mall and walked towards the entrance.

"Why are you limping?" Rei asked as she noticed Mamoru was having a little bit of a hard time walking.

Mamoru blushed and answered, "None of your business!"

The other three laughed then Haruka said, "I'm sooooo exhausted…" The short haired blonde stooped a little and sweat dropped.

"I'm a little sore…" Rei and Makoto said at the same time. They then looked at each other and blushed.

The group stopped for a while as they thought of the meaning of what each other said and laughed.

"I don't understand how they still have the energy to talk like that after… everything that happened… last night…" Makoto said as they started to walk again.

"What did happen to you and Rei last night?" teased Haruka as she yawned. The short haired blonde tried to see if the two would spill their first time.

Makoto and Rei bowed their heads as they blushed.

"Not spilling are we?" continued Haruka and nudged Makoto while winking.

"We're not the kiss and tell type, you pervert!" answered Rei.

"You see I was just helping Mamo-kun here to get a mental picture…" Haruka wriggled her eyebrows at the man.

"Yuck… No! It's like seeing my sisters make out… Gives me goosebumps…" Mamoru shivered as he pushed the thoughts away.

The group laughed.

The girls looked at the boys as they suddenly heard them laugh then they ran towards their respective partners and grabbed their hands and made their way inside the mall.

Haruka put her arms around Michiru, Mamoru held hands with Usagi, Makoto put her arms on Ami's shoulder while Rei held hands with Minako as the blonde clung to her side. Hotaru and Setsuna were also holding hands but were in front of them while they walked.

"What were you talking about when you laughed?" asked Michiru.

"Oh nothing," Haruka chuckled. Suddenly Michiru kissed Haruka and as they parted from the kiss, both of them snickered.

Minako suddenly whispered something to Rei and the latter's face went red as a tomato. The miko then suddenly burst out, saying, "NO!"

Everyone suddenly stopped and looked at Minako and Rei.

Minako pouted at Rei. The miko sighed and muttered, "Fine," and looked away at Minako while she squeezed the blonde's hand. Minako then kissed the miko on her cheeks and the blonde giggled like a school girl after.

Ami was blushing as she saw this while Makoto held her shoulders tighter. Makoto looked at Ami and kissed the blue haired girl on the forehead. Makoto smiled at Ami as the latter looked at her lovingly.

Usagi the gushed, "Aaaaaawwww…" then kissed Mamoru. Mamoru was taken aback but kissed back. Usagi then whispered something to Mamoru and looked at him sheepishly. Mamoru froze for a bit and muttered, hoping that only Usagi could hear him, "I'm still limping, Usa… Maybe be after three days…"

Unfortunately, Minako heard him. The blonde grinned and teased, "We told you to give Mamoru a break in between…"

Usagi and Mamoru blushed while the rest of the group laughed.

"So you guys want to drink? Hotaru brought her camera with her," Minako teased the boys.

Hotaru faced the guys and grinned from ear to ear.

"NO!" answered the guys in unison.

The girls chuckled and kissed their lovers then made their way towards the shops.


End file.
